Wolfsherz
by Pinguin3
Summary: Lily Potter wollte ein Praktikum in einem Reservat für magische Geschöpfe - wie Drachen oder Einhörner. Nun sitzt sie in dem blöden Werwolfs-Reservat und das ist alles nur die Schuld von Tante Hermine!Teaser auf YouTube unter MyPinguin3 online!
1. Chapter 1

_- Wie immer ist alles nur geliehen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Das gilt für das erste, wie auch für alle folgenden Kapitel. - _

_Für alle, die meine anderen Wolfsgeschichten gelesen haben: Ich mochte Tasha recht geren, daher wollte ich hier noch mal zeigen,w as aus ihr geworden ist._

_Diese Geschichte hat eine einfache kleine Romanze ihne Gesellschaftskritik, die man von mir gewohnt ist :-) Trotzdem: viel Spaß!  
_

1. Das Praktikum

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Potter, aber etwas anderes können wir Ihnen nicht anbieten. Jedenfalls nicht auf offiziellem Wege."

Lily kochte nach dem letzten Satz vor Wut. Sie stand im Amt für die Regulation von magischen Geschöpfen. Seit der Beamte ihren Namen gehört hatte, hatte er sie unmöglich behandelt. Sie wollte nur ein Praktikum in einem der zahlreichen Reservate, aber das schien aussichtslos.

Ihr Onkel hatte ihr vorgeschlagen in seinem Drachen-Reservat etwas zu organisieren, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie die offiziellen Wege ging. Das hatte sie nun davon!

„Aber ich wollte mit Tieren arbeiten, nicht mit Menschen!" Der Beamte sah sie über seine Nase hinweg an. „Wenn sie Werwölfe als Menschen bezeichnen möchten, dann ist das ihre Sache. Vor dem Gesetz zählen sie immer noch als magische Geschöpfe." Er seufzte theatralisch. „Es ist das einzige Praktikum, das es zurzeit gibt. Nehmen Sie es oder lassen Sie es!"

Lily stand auf. „Ich nehme die Bewerbungsformulare mit. Wenn ich mich dafür entscheide, sehen wir uns morgen wieder. Einen schönen Tag noch!" Wütend schnappte sie die Papiere und rauschte aus dem Büro.

Im Gang blieb sie einen Moment stehen. Was nun? Das war so gar nicht gelaufen, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Angefangen dabei, dass sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass Werwölfe noch unter die 'Regulierung magischer Geschöpfe' fallen.

Sie hörte, wie der Aufzug am Gangende sich mit Klingeln und Scheppern öffnete. Sollte sie nun nach Hause gehen? Sie könnte auch ihrem Vater einen Besuch abstatten. Entschlossen lief sie zum Aufzug. Höfflich lächelnd stieg sie in den Aufzug und nickte den zwei Männern, die sich bereits darin befanden zu.

„Vierte Etage: magische Rechtsprechung und Registrierung von Muggelartefakten" Rechtsprechung? Spontan änderte Lily ihre Pläne. Sie würde ihre Tante besuchen und etwas nachhaken.

Keine zwei Minuten später stand sie vor einer Tür auf der mit goldenen Buchstaben 'Hermine J. Weasley – Leiterin der magischen Justizbehörde' prangte. An der Tür war ein Klingelknopf angebracht. Nachdem Lily ihn gedrückt hatte, hörte sie den Beginn der Arie von Papageno aus der Zauberflöte. Typisch Tante Hermine!

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Kassandra, die Assistentin ihrer Tante stand in der Tür. Sie grinste Lily an. „Ich habe deiner Tante schon gesagt, dass eine ihrer Nichten heute auftaucht." Lily musste lachen. Kassandra behauptete, sie habe das zweite Gesicht, wie ihre Namensvetterin. Die ganze Familie war sich einig, dass sie es nur sagte, um Tante Hermine auf die Palme zu bringen, wenn diese sich einmal wieder zu sehr verrannte.

„Hallo! Hat Tante Hermine Zeit?" Kassandra wedelte mit der Hand zu einer weiteren Tür. „Kann nicht schaden, wenn sie fünf Minuten Pause von den neuen Gesetzesvorlagen macht!" Und damit setzte sie sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch und begann einen Ordner mit Pergamenten durchzublättern.

Lily klopfte an der zweiten Tür und trat auch gleich ein. Von ihrer Tante konnte sie nur den Scheitel erkennen. Der riesige Schreibtisch ging unter Bergen von Büchern unter. „Kassandra, kannst du mir die Gesetzesvorlagen aus Namibia bezüglich der Muggelkontakte heraus suchen?" Lily wollte gar nicht wissen, wozu ihre Tante Gesetze aus Namibia als Vorlage benötigte.

„Hallo Tante Mine!" Der Kopf ihrer Tante erschien hinter einem Bücherturm. „Lily! Wie schön dich zu sehen!" Sie trat um ihren Schreibtisch herum auf Lily zu und umarmte sie. Dann schob sie Lily Richtung eines knallroten Sofas und eines Schaukelstuhls in einer Ecke des Büros.

„Lass' uns einen Tee trinken!" Während Lily sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ, rief Hermine ihrer Assistentin zu, dass sie gerne zwei Tassen Tee hätte. Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, schwebte Kassandra auch schon herein, mit einem Tablett mit Tee.

Kopfschüttelnd kam Hermine mit dem Tablett zu der Sitzecke. „Ich schwöre, diese Frau hat keine Ahnung von der Zukunft!" Lily grinste in sich hinein. Nachdem Hermine ihr eine Tasse gereicht hatte und selbst mit einer Tasse im Schaukelstuhl Platz genommen hatte, sah sie ihre Nichte auffordernd an.

„Womit habe ich das Vergnügen verdient?" Schon alleine der Gedanke an diesen schrecklichen Kerl aus der Regulationsbehörde ließ die Wut wieder aufkochen. „Ich war im Amt zur Regulation von magischen Geschöpfen. Ich wollte mich nach einem Praktikumsplatz erkundigen. Es gibt zurzeit nur einen und zwar in einem Werwolfsreservat. Jedenfalls, wenn ich den 'offiziellen Weg' gehen möchte. Was der Heini aus dem Amt permanent in Zweifel zog. Dieser Kerl war unmöglich!"

Hermine sah versonnen in ihre Tasse. „Hubert Hempsley. Ich weiß, der Kerl ist unmöglich! Mach' dir nichts daraus, er unterstellt mir auch dauernd, dass ich mich auf Harrys Lorbeeren ausruhe. Aber wir werden ihn einfach nicht los. Der klebt an seinem Amt, wie Kaugummi im Haar!"

Die Tatsache, dass ihre Tante etwas Schlechtes über den Kerl sagt, war schon Beweis genug, dass er wirklich unausstehlich war. Lily kannte niemanden, der so wenig Schlechtes über andere Menschen sagte, wie ihre Tante.

„Aber, das ist eigentlich nicht der Grund, wieso ich hier bin. Ich wollte dich fragen, wieso die Werwölfe als magische Geschöpfe gelten. Es sind doch Menschen!"

Hermine lächelte traurig. „Nach dem Fall von Voldemort war die Bevölkerung sehr aufgebracht gegen die Werwölfe. Remus Lupin wurde als Ausnahme angesehen. Viele wollten die überlebenden Wölfe sofort auf ewig nach Azkaban schicken oder am besten gleich töten."

Sie sah ihre Nichte an. „Und das ließ sich nur verhindern, indem wir ihnen die Menschlichkeit nahmen. Es wäre eine Katastrophe gewesen, die ganzen Menschen einfach ...Also haben wir uns mit einigen der Wölfe getroffen. Heimlich. Es war vollkommen lächerlich. Jedenfalls kann man ein magisches Geschöpf nicht vor Gericht stellen, weil man ihm die Intelligenz für bewusstes Verhalten abspricht. Die Wahl war damals: menschliche, aber tote Werwölfe oder eben leicht beeinflussbare Tiere, denen man keinen Vorwurf machen konnte. Wir setzten damals das Reservat durch und seither leben die Werwölfe dort friedlich zusammen."

Lily sah sie verblüfft an. „Aber wenn sie doch auf Voldemorts Seite waren ..." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „So einfach ist das nicht! Sie waren nicht auf Voldemorts Seite. Sie waren auf ihrer Seite. Sie wollten mehr Rechte und das damalige Ministerium hat sie ihnen nicht gegeben, also haben sie ihre Hoffnung auf Voldemort gesetzt."

Lily versuchte das Gehörte mit ihrem Wissen in Einklang zu bringen, aber das war schwer. „Also, im Krieg war Fenrir Greyback der Anführer der Wölfe, richtig?" Hermine nickte. „Ja, zumindest von denen, die sich in einem Rudel organisiert hatten. Es war damals nicht leicht, vernünftige Informationen zu bekommen. Keiner wusste, was wirklich los war.

Greyback hatte eine gut ausgebildete Armee aus Werwölfen herangebildet. Er hat sie ausbilden lassen wie Spezialeinheiten der Muggelarmee. Nicht alle waren für Voldemort, aber alle wollten mehr Rechte für die Werwölfe. Dann begann Fenrir, die frei lebenden Wölfe zu verfolgen. Das brachte wohl noch mehr Unruhe.

Das Leben in einem Rudel ist aber nicht so einfach, wie unser Leben. Der Anführer wird nicht infrage gestellt. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man nicht bereit ist, mit ihm zu kämpfen. Und Fenrir war ein starker Anführer.

Harry, Kingsley, Ron und ich haben uns damals mit einigen der Wölfe zusammengesetzt und versucht die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Die weibliche Anführerin, Tasha, hat uns erklärt, wie entsetzt sie über die Tatsache war, dass Fenrir ein Todesser wurde. Damit hat er sich unter Voldemort gestellt, was einem Schoßhund gleichkam.

Außerdem traute sie Voldemort nicht."

Lily unterbrach. „Aber war Remus Lupin nicht als Spion bei ihm? Hat er nicht mehr in Erfahrung gebracht?"

Hermine sah versonnen wieder in ihren Tee. „Daran würde so viel hängen, aber er hat nur das Nötigste übermittelt. Oma Molly war seine Kontaktperson, später dann Andromeda. Beiden hat er damals gesagt, dass er nur militärische Informationen weiter reichen würde. Es gab zu Anfang noch Kinder im Lager und ... Es war nicht einfach für ihn."

Lily war noch verwirrter als zu Anfang. Das alles war so viel komplizierter, als sie es sich gedacht hatte. Ihre Tante sah zu ihr auf. „Wirst du das Praktikum machen? Es würde mich sehr interessieren, wie es im Reservat nun ist. Ich habe leider keinen Kontakt mehr mit den Wölfen. Nachdem wir die dringlichsten Dinge geregelt hatten, kam das nächste Thema. Ich wollte immer darauf zurückkommen, aber es kam immer wieder etwas dazwischen."

Lily seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte mit Tieren arbeiten – Drachen, Wolpertinger oder so. Aber Menschen? Und das Praktikum beinhaltet, dass ich die Kinder im Reservat unterrichte. Das kann ich doch gar nicht!"

Hermine sah sie erstaunt an. „Die Kinder unterrichten? In Magie?" Lily holte die Papiere aus ihrer Tasche. „Auch, aber es gibt nicht viele Kinder, die Zauberer oder Hexen sind. Nein, ich soll die Kinder im Grundschulalter unterrichten. Ihnen Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen beibringen."

Hermine hielt ihre Hand auffordernd in Richtung Pergament. Lily reichte es ihr und sah dann zu, wie ihre Tante von Zeile zu Zeile aufgebrachter wurde. Am Ende sah sie Lily wutschnaubend an. „Das kann ja wohl nicht deren Ernst sein! Wer hat denn diesen Mist verzapft? Das ist unglaublich!"

Sie stand auf und lief hin und her. Dann bleib sie vor Lily stehen. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht das ist, was du dir vorgestellt hast, aber könntest du mir den Gefallen tun und das Praktikum machen? Ich würde gerne wissen, was da los ist!"

Lily sah ihre Tante an und seufzte dann. „In Ordnung, aber ich hoffe nur, dass ich das mit den Kindern nicht vollständig in den Sand setze!"


	2. Chapter 2

2. Das Reservat

Lily wechselte ihr Gewicht von einem auf den anderen Fuß. Sie war zu früh. Man hatte ihr gesagt, sie würde am Rand des Reservats abgeholt werden. Nervös begann sie, auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

Sie kam sich etwas seltsam vor, ohne ersichtlichen Grund mitten auf einer Wiese zu stehen. Vor ihr befand sich die unsichtbare Barriere des Reservats. Sie wusste, dass alles, was sie zu sehen glaubte auch eine Illusion kreiert durch diese Barriere sein konnte.

Alles, was sie in ihrem 18-jährigen Leben bisher begonnen hatte, hatte sie mit mindestens einem ihrer vielen Verwandten begonnen. Dieses Mal war sie alleine. Und sie musste sich daran erinnern, dass sie genau deswegen ein Praktikum gesucht hatte.

Lily liebte ihre Familie über alles, aber es war schwierig etwas einfach einmal alleine zu tun. Ihre Mutter hatte fünf Brüder und Lily war Onkel Charly dankbar, dass er nie Kinder in die Welt gesetzt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er auch keine Frau. Dafür hatte er Lily mehr als einmal mit in das rumänische Drachengebiet genommen, dass er mittlerweile leitete.

Seitdem wollte Lily mit magischen Geschöpfen arbeiten. Wieso sie sich von ihrer Tante hatte überreden lassen, bei den Werwölfen zu arbeiten, konnte sie sich nicht mehr erklären.

Zumindest war sie weit weg von ihrer Familie und begann etwas eigenes. Naja, mehr oder weniger. Außerdem würde ihr Name hier nicht große Bewunderung hervorrufen. Die Wölfe lebten in einer anderen Welt.

Die Barriere vor ihr schimmerte auf. Die Luft schien zu flimmern und dann stand ein Bär von einem Mann vor ihr. Er hatte einen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck, lange dunkelblonde Haare und eine Aura, die ihn sofort als den Alpha-Wolf erkennen ließ.

Misstrauisch musterte er sie, dann seufzte er. „Sie schicken jedes Mal kleinere Mädchen her!" Er nickte ihr zu. „Ich bin Brian. Ich bin der Anführer der Werwölfe in diesem Gebiet."

Lily schüttelte seine Hand. „Lily. Und ich denke, ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr!" Brian musterte sie, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst!"

Er drehte sich um und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Lily würde nur mit einem Wolf in das Reservat gelangen – und auch hinaus. Sie schluckte. Aber sie war nicht umsonst die Tochter ihrer Eltern! Sie griff nach seiner Hand und gemeinsam traten sie durch die Barriere.

Die Barriere fühlte sich wie eine Wand aus kaltem Wasser an. Nach einem Schritt ließ Brian sie los. Vor ihr erstreckten sich sanfte grüne Hügel. Ein Fluss zog durch die Landschaft. Ein größeres Waldgebiet breitete sich über die Hügel. „Ich hoffe, du bist gut zu Fuß!"

Damit lief Brian schon los. Lily musste fast rennen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten, aber das schien den Mann nicht zu stören. Lily hatte gelesen, dass das Leben unter den Wölfen nicht von Rücksicht auf Schwächere geprägt war. Und sie waren immer misstrauisch gegenüber Fremden.

Sie betraten den Wald, aber das schien Brian nicht zu bremsen. Lily hätte schwören können, dass er sogar schneller wurde. Aber das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass sie langsamer wurde.

Nach gefühlten Stunden, in denen sie mehr stolpernd als laufend, versuchte mit Brian Schritt zu halten, traten sie auf eine Lichtung. Holzhütten waren über die Lichtung verstreut. Zuerst erschien kein Sinn hinter der Anordnung zu stehen, dann erkannte Lily aber, dass sich alle Häuser um ein großes längeres Gebäude in der Mitte gruppierten.

Die kleine Ansiedlung schien vollkommen verlassen. Das wunderte Lily. Sie hatte vom Ministerium Unterlagen über das Reservat erhalten. Hier lebten fast vierzig Erwachsene und fünfzehn Kinder. Neugierig sah sie sich um. Zwischen den Hütten gab es ausgetretene Wege. Alles schien ordentlich und sauber.

Brian lief zu dem großen Gebäude und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Als sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte, öffnete er die Tür und trat vor ihr ein. Als sie hinter ihm durch die Tür lief, war sie froh, dass er ihr nicht höflich den Vortritt gelassen hatte. Das Gebäude bestand scheinbar nur aus einem Raum und er war berstend voll mit Menschen. Das gesamte Rudel war versammelt.

Dicht gedrängt saßen Erwachsene und Kinder auf langen Holzbänken. Es war erschreckend still. Keiner sagte etwas, keiner schien überhaupt zu atmen. Aber alle starrten sie an. Brian lief durch die Menge, die sich schweigend vor ihm teilte. Lily konnte erkennen, dass er zu einem Podium auf der Längsseite des Gebäudes zulief, auf dem ein Stuhl stand. Vor dem Stuhl drehte er sich zu der Menge um. „Brüder und Schwestern, heißt Lily Willkommen. Sie ist die neue Ministeriumspraktikantin."

Lily war am Eingang stehen geblieben und trat nun doch einen Schritt weiter in den Raum. Alle Augen waren nun wieder auf sie gerichtet. Keines davon schien besonders freundlich zu sein. Das Ministerium hatte wohl eine sehr optimistische Sicht der Dinge, wenn es um die Wölfe hier ging. Geschult durch jahrelange öffentliche Auftritte mit ihren Eltern, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht.

Sie hörte ein Schnauben hinter sich. Eine ältere Frau trat an sie heran. Dicht vor ihr blieb sie stehen. „Dein falsches Lächeln kannst du vergessen. Wir riechen, wie nervös du bist! Und das mit gutem Grund, Lily!" Sie sprach ihren Namen langsam, fast drohend aus. Als würde sie ihr damit sagen wollen, dass sie ihn sich für später merken würde.

Lily wurde wütend, aber bevor sie antworten konnte, donnerte Brian hinter ihr: „Tasha, halt' dich zurück!" Die Frau warf einen hämischen Blick über Lilys Schulter zu ihrem Leitwolf, dann bleckte sie die Lippen, trat aber den Rückzug an.

Tasha? War das die Alpha-Wölfin aus der Kriegszeit, von der ihre Tante ihr erzählt hatte? Aber sie schien viel zu alt zu sein.

„Lily, komm' her. Ich möchte, dass du einige Brüder und Schwestern kennenlernst." Lily trat durch die Menge, die sich vor Brian geteilt und nicht wieder geschlossen hatte.

Er deutete auf ein Fell, das neben seinem Stuhl lag. Sie zog es so zurecht, dass sie sich auf den Rand des Podiums setzen konnte und sich nicht neben ihn knien musste. Trotzdem kam sich vor wie eine Konkubine aus einer anderen Zeit. Sie fragte sich, wie weit Brian gehen konnte oder wollte.

„Das hier ist Elsa, meine Gefährtin." Eine Frau, die hinter dem Stuhl gestanden hatte, trat nun hervor und blickte stolz auf sie hinab. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare und einen unfreundlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Mehr konnte Lily nicht erkennen, bevor sie wieder hinter den Stuhl trat.

„Alfred und Tasha." Die ältere Frau, die sie angefaucht hatte und ein älterer Mann traten an das Podest. „Sie sind die ältesten Wölfe im Rudel. Ihre Weisheit und Erfahrung werden von uns allen hoch geschätzt." Die zwei neigten kurz die Köpfe zur Seite, sodass man ihre Kehle sehen konnte, dann traten sie wieder in die Menge.

„Luka!" Ein junger Mann, etwas älter als Lily trat hervor. „Luka ist der Hüter unserer Geschichte und Traditionen. Er wird dich lehren, wie man sich bei uns benimmt. Und es ist seine Aufgabe dich aus Ärger heraus zu halten." Brians Stimme ließ nicht daran zweifeln, dass er sicher war, dass sie trotzdem in Ärger geraten würde.

Neugierig sah sie den jungen Mann an. Er hatte dunkelbraune Haare und blaue Augen. Er war wie alle männlichen Wölfe: groß, kräftig, schlank, mit einer sehr männlichen Ausstrahlung trotz seines Alters. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Seine Augenfarbe schien kurz dunkler zu werden, dann lächelte er sie an. Lily hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde kurz aussetzen.

Brian riss sie aus ihrer Trance. „Du hast drei Tage Zeit dich einzugewöhnen, danach fängt der Unterricht an." Brian sah kurz über die Menge. Unausgesprochene Befehle schienen zwischen ihm und seinem Rudel ausgetauscht zu werden.

Lily fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob sie sich nicht doch übernommen hatte. Die Menschen hier waren ihr merkwürdig fremd. Obwohl sie die gleiche Sprache hatten, kam sich Lily vor als sei sie in einem fremden Land ... oder einer weit entfernten Zeit.

„Lasst uns Essen!" Der Befehl Brians brachte Leben in die Menschen. Weitere Bänke und Tische schienen aus hinteren Ecken herbeigebracht zu werden, während andere Wölfe durch eine Tür, gegenüber der Eingangstür verschwanden um kurz darauf mit Schüsseln und Tellern voller Speisen zurückzukehren.

Ein Teller wurde ihr in die Hand gedrückt. Elsa kniete nun gegen das andere Stuhlbein ihres Gefährten. Brian hatte sich zu ihr hinabgebeugt und sie schienen sich flüsternd zu unterhalten. Generell schienen sich hier alle viel leiser zu unterhalten als Lily das gewohnt war.

Eine junge Frau stand vor ihr und reichte ihr Brot und ein Stück Fleisch. Luka war plötzlich neben ihr. „Möchtest du Gemüse? Wir haben auch Kartoffeln." Sie sah sich um und überlegte, wie sie überhaupt essen sollte. Man hatte ihr kein Besteck gegeben. „Äh, nein. Das muss nicht sein, aber gibt es vielleicht eine Gabel und Messer?" Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sie sollte hier und jetzt aufhören sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, das Luka attraktiv war. Sie musste mit ihm arbeiten!

Luka grinste. Nahm ihr das Brot aus der Hand und teilte es so, dass das Fleisch hineinpasste, dann drückte er ihr das Sandwich in die Hand. Lily nahm das Brot und schaute es zweifelnd an. Da würde sie sich den Kiefer ausrenken. Zaghaft begann sie, an den Rändern zu knabbern. Über den Rand des Brotes hinweg beobachtete sie die Wölfe.

An langen Bänken aßen alle miteinander. Sie reichten Schüsseln und Brot herum. Die meisten schienen guter Laune zu sein, lachten und schienen miteinander zu scherzen. Es sah aus, wie das Sonntagsessen bei den Großeltern Weasley – nur gesitteter.

Brian ignorierte sie während des Essens. Immer wieder kam einer der Rudelmitglieder zu ihm und berichtete ihm von diesem oder jenem. Manchmal musste er Entscheidungen fällen, manchmal wurden nur Alltagsdinge erzählt. Brian schien alles gleich zu interessieren.

Nachdem sie das Sandwich aufgegessen hatte, stand Luka wieder bei ihr. „Ich zeige dir deine Unterkunft, wenn du möchtest." Dankbar nickte sie. Schweigend lief sie hinter ihm her aus dem Gebäude.

Die frische Luft tat gut nach der stickigen Halle. Sie lief neben Luka her und schaute sich neugierig um. „Bist du schon einmal einem Werwolf begegnet?" Lukas Frage schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nein, aber mein Onkel ist von einem Werwolf angegriffen worden, allerdings nicht bei Vollmond. Und seither hat er Narben und einige wölfische Eigenschaften – zumindest sagt meine Großmutter das. Ich kenne ihn nur, wie er jetzt ist. Und mein ..." Lily überlegte kurz. „mein Ziehbruder ist der Sohn von einem Werwolf, aber auch er verwandelt sich nicht. Er mag nur gerne rohes Fleisch und ist um Vollmond herum gereizt."

Luka blieb stehen und starrte sie erstaunt an. „Du bist die Nichte von William Weasley?" Verblüfft war es nun an Lily Luka anzusehen. „Woher kennst du meinen Onkel?" Luka lächelte. „Ich bin der Hüter der Geschichte meines Volkes. Es kommt nicht häufig vor, das ein Werwolf jemanden angreift, wenn er nicht verwandelt ist … und das Opfer den Angriff überlebt hat. Eigentlich kam es nur einmal vor: Fenrir Greyback hat William Weasley angegriffen, in der Nacht in der Dumbledore starb."

Lily nickte. Luka kratzte sich am Kopf. „Und dein Ziehbruder ist der Sohn eines Werwolfes? Das kann eigentlich nur der Sohn von Remus Lupin sein."

Lily nickte wieder. Luka sah sie taxierend an. „Ich versuche seit Jahren Teddy Lupin dazu zu bewegen uns Unterlagen seines Vaters zu geben, damit wir unsere Geschichtsschreibung verbessern können. Die Zeit von Fenrir ist an manchen Stellen sehr detailliert beschrieben, aber was Lupin gemacht hat, ist ein dunkler Fleck. Das würde ich gerne ändern."

Lily sah in Gedanken zum Waldrand. „Teddy hat nur wenige Dinge von seinem Vater. Ich glaube das meiste hat er von einem Tagebuch seiner Mutter erfahren. Remus war ein sehr zurückhaltender Mann, nach allem, was ich erzählt bekommen habe. Vielleicht können dir meine Großeltern da mehr helfen."

„Ich hatte immer gedacht, das seien Ausreden, damit Lupin nicht in Kontakt mit uns kommen muss." Luka sah zur Seite. Lily blitzte den Wolf grimmig an. „Teddy schämt sich nicht für seinen Vater! Er hat genug Mist erlebt, als Sohn eines Werwolfes. Er würde nie lügen, nur um keinen Kontakt mit dir zu haben!"

Luka sah sie neugierig an. Dann lächelte er. „Ich denke, deine Zeit hier wird sicher interessant. Du kannst unserer Gemeinschaft sicher mehr hinzufügen als die letzten Ministeriumspraktikanten." Damit setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.

Vor einer der Hütten blieb er stehen. „Du bist in der Hütte der ledigen Frauen untergebracht. Im Moment leben hier fünf Frauen. Meine Mutter eingeschlossen." mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen setzte er hinzu. „Tasha ist meine Mutter."

Der Tag war voller Überraschungen!

Lily überlegte nicht lange, sonder platze heraus: „Wieso mag sie mich nicht? Ich habe ihr doch nichts getan?"

Luka sah zum Waldrand hin. „Sie ist schon lange ein Werwolf und sie hat vieles erlebt. Sie hat ihre Gründe misstrauisch zu sein."

Dann schaute er sie neugierig an. „Wieso bist du hier?"

Verlegen schaute Lily sich die Blumen an, die neben der Hütte wuchsen. „Das würde ich lieber nicht erklären."

Er lachte freudlos. „Du wolltest nicht her, aber weil es keinen anderen Praktikumsplatz gab und du für deine Ausbildung als was-auch-immer einen benötigt hast, bist du hier gelandet."

Lily wurde rot. „Ich wollte in das Drachengebiet, in dem mein Onkel arbeitet. Weil das aber nur alle zwei Jahre jemanden aufnimmt und ich nicht nur über Verbindungen an die Stelle kommen wollte …Außerdem hat meine Tante mich gebeten, herzukommen. Sie traut dem Ministerium nicht."

Luka schaute auf. „Sie behandeln uns zu gut?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Tante Hermine glaubt, dass hier nicht alles so ist, wie es sein sollte. Sie würde gerne mehr tun, aber … Schau, Luka, ich …Ich weiß, dass ihr keine ‚magischen Geschöpfe' seit wie Drachen oder Einhörner. Keiner sollte euch in diese Kategorie stecken. Aber …"

Luka sah sie kalt an. „Ach nein, kleine Lily, möchtest du die Welt ändern? Wo fängt man denn an? Sind Zentauren nicht auch ‚Menschen' oder etwa Elfen? Vielleicht möchten wir ja gar nicht in DIESE Kategorie fallen? Wir sind, was wir sind!"

Wütend ballte Lily die Fäuste. „Ihr seid doch normale Menschen! Nur weil ihr 3 Nächte im Monat nicht ihr selbst seit …Ihr seid gleichwertig!"

Ein ironisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Sind wir das? Gleichwertig? Mit wem? Mit Zauberern und Hexen? Mit Vampiren und Zentauren? Wo gehören wir hin?"

Wieso wollte er sie nicht verstehen? Aber er fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Du stellst uns hin, wie Menschen mit einer Krankheit, die nur alle 28 Tage ausbricht. Das stimmt aber nicht. Wir sind keine gezähmten Schoßhündchen! Wir sind gefährlich! Wir haben aus gutem Grund andere Regeln! Wir sind an jedem Tag im Jahr anders als ihr. Wir riechen besser, hören besser, sehen besser – wir sind schneller und stärker. Sag' mir noch einmal, wir seien gleichwertig!"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Du denkst ihr seid die bessere Lebensform! Ihr wollt gar nicht friedlich mit uns leben?"

Er sah sie traurig an. „Nein, Lily, IHR wollt das nicht! Ihr habt Angst vor uns, und solange das so ist, werden wir immer in eine andere Kategorie gesteckt werden!"

Lily war verwirrt und wütend. Er hatte ihre die Worte im Mund verdreht. Wütend starrte sie ihn an. Sie konnte sehen, wie er sich straffte, tief Luft holte und ein Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Es tut mir leid. Das war unangebracht. Du solltest dir jetzt deine neue Unterkunft anschauen. Wenn du fertig bist, dann findest du mich dort drüben bei der Hütte mit der Holzbank."

Er deutete in die besagte Richtung. Die Hütte war gute 300 Meter von ihrer entfernt. Sie nickte und trat an die Tür. „Zeigst du mir nicht drinnen alles?" Luka schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich darf nicht in die Hütte der ledigen Frauen."

Heute würde sie nichts mehr erstaunen. Sie nickte nur und öffnete die Tür. „Bis später!" Sie hörte nur ein Brummen als Antwort.

In der Hütte war es dunkel. Lily blieb an der Tür stehen, bis sich ihre Augen an das Zwielicht angepasst hatten. Die Hütte schien nur aus einem Raum zu bestehen. Die Hälfte des Raumes wurde von einer Art Lagerstatt eingenommen. Auf dem Boden lagen Unmengen an Decken und Kissen.

An den Wänden standen hölzerne Truhen. Die andere Hälfte des Zimmers schien eine Art Werkstatt zu sein. Unschlüssig blieb Lily an der Tür stehen. Wo sollte sie ihre Sachen abstellen?

Die Tür öffnete sich hinter ihr. „Beweg' dich Mädchen!"

Natürlich war Tasha die erste, die auftauchte. Sie trat zur Seite und schon rauschte die ältere Frau an ihr vorbei. „Entschuldigen Sie?"

Tasha lachte kalt. „Mädchen, hier siezt sich keiner!" Lily schluckte. Sie hatte selten jemand so Unhöfliches erlebt. Sie holte Luft. „Kannst du mir zeigen, wo ich meine Sachen unterbringen kann? Und wo ich schlafen soll?"

Tasha sah sie mit einem ironischen Grinsen an. „Wenn du eine Truhe hast, stell sie an die Wand. Wenn nicht, stell deinen Koffer oder was immer du hast, an die Wand. Wir haben keine Schränke. Und jede von uns sucht sich abends eine Stelle und macht es sich gemütlich zum Schlafen."

Lily nickte. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und lief über die Decken und Kissen an eine leere Stelle an der Wand. Sie holte ihre Truhe aus ihrer Tasche und vergrößerte sie wieder. Sie hatte ihr Kissen und ihre Decken von zu Hause mitgenommen. Sie holte sie heraus und warf sie zu den anderen auf dem Boden.

Die ganze Zeit hatte Tasha sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Lily zog ihre Robe aus und holte T-Shirt und Jeans aus der Truhe. „Was für eine Werkstatt habt ihr hier im Haus?" fragte sie, um das drückende Schweigen zu beenden.

„Wir machen Tongeschirr und verkaufen es auf Künstlermärkten. Wir leben von dem ganzen Kunsthandwerkskram: Schmuck, Schnitzarbeiten und so was. Die Menschen stehen da drauf."

Fertig angezogen lief Lily zu dem Tisch hin und besah sich einen Tonkrug. In dem schlechten Licht konnte sie nur undeutlich die Bemalung ausmachen. Er schien aber außerordentlich detailliert bemalt zu sein.

„Das macht ihr mit den Händen?" Tasha lachte dieses Mal herzhaft. „Kindchen, nicht jeder kann mit Holzstöckchen Wunder vollbringen!" Lily musste grinsen. „Ich soll Luka treffen, damit er mir den Rest zeigen kann."

Tashas Miene verfinsterte sich wieder. Sie sah aus als wollte sie noch etwas sagen, nickte dann aber nur.

Lily lief hinaus. Sie sah Luka schon vor der Hütte auf der Bank sitzen. Als er sie sah, kam er ihr entgegen. „Bereit für den Rest der Tour?" Lily nickte.

„Dann zeige ich dir erst einmal den Unterrichtsraum."

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung. „Ich habe in den Unterlagen vom Ministerium gelesen, das hier vierzig Erwachsene und 15 Kinder leben. Woher kommen alle?"

Luka schien sich über die Frage zu freuen. „Als das Ministerium das Reservat gründete, konnte man sich dafür melden. Letztendlich wurden aber alle Wölfe, die gemeldet waren dazu aufgefordert hierher zu ziehen." Lily sah ihn fragend an. „Zwangsumsiedlung?" Luka lachte. „Naja, offiziell war es eine Aufforderung, aber letztendlich folgten alle der Aufforderung. Oder sie verließen das Land. Aber meine Mutter meinte, dass das Leben hier wirklich viel besser ist als das meiste, was sie bisher erlebt hat. Wir können hier nach unseren Regeln und Notwendigkeiten leben. Das ist in dieser Form sonst nicht möglich."

Lily spürte den Anfang von Kopfschmerzen. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie mit so viel ideologischen und moralischen Fragen konfrontiert würde – erst recht nicht am ersten Tag.

„Von den 40 Erwachsenen sind fünf Männer und drei Frauen Zauberer und Hexen. Wir sind hier acht geborene Wölfe im Erwachsenenalter und außer einem sind alle Kinder geborene Wölfe. Der Rest sind Menschen, die gebissen wurden oder ihre Lebensgefährten."

Seine Miene wurde traurig. „Wir haben nur noch 14 Kinder. Letzten Monat starb unsere kleine Auru. Sie wurde nur drei Jahre."

Trauer überkam Lily. Kinder sollten nicht sterben. „War sie krank?" Luka sah sie seltsam an. „Nein, sie war ein Wolf. Nur die Stärksten unter den Kindern überleben die ersten Jahre der Transformation. Es ist ..." Er seufzte. Sie konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, darüber zu sprechen.

„Kann man nichts machen? Wolfsbann-Trank?" Luka schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, der Trank hält die Umwandlung nicht auf – er nimmt dem Wolf nur die Kontrolle. Die Kinder würden etwas benötigen das entweder die Transformation leichter macht oder ganz aufhält, bis sie älter und kräftiger sind."

Lily fand das alles unendlich traurig. Kinder starben heutzutage nicht mehr an Krankheiten oder so etwas. Das waren Dinge aus dem Mittelalter. Aber das Lager hier schien ja auch aus dem letzten Jahrtausend zu stammen.

„Das Rudel trauert noch. Wir haben eine starke Bindung untereinander, und wenn ein Mitglied des Rudels stirbt, trifft das alle sehr hart. Nissa, Aurus Mutter ist nach dem Tod der Kleinen in den Wald gegangen und lebt nun dort allein. Wir machen uns große Sorgen um sie."

Lily sah besorgt auf den Wald. Die arme Frau lebte nun ganz allein und trauerte um ihre kleine Tochter? Das war alles so unendlich traurig. „Und der Vater?" Luka fuhr sich besorgt durch das Haar. „Jussuf geht regelmäßig zu ihr. Aber er sagt, sie ist noch nicht bereit zurückzukehren. Sie hatte schon ein Baby verloren. Brian hat ihr bis zum Winteranfang gegeben, dann muss sie zurückkommen."

Etwas empört fragte Lily: „Er gibt ihr ein Ultimatum, wann sie fertig sein soll mit trauern?" Luka sah sie merkwürdig an. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber sie kann nicht länger als Winteranfang alleine im Wald leben!"

Lily kam sich albern vor. Nur weil Brians Art ihr nicht gefiel, hieß das nicht, dass er ein unsensibler Macho war. Sie seufzte. „Ich muss wohl lernen, Dinge etwas weniger voreingenommen zu sehen." Luka nickte. „Das würde sicher helfen!"

„Darf ich etwas Persönliches fragen?" Lily war gerade ein Gedanke gekommen. Luka nickte. „Wenn du der Sohn von Tasha bist und Tasha in meiner Hütte lebt ... wo ist dann dein Vater?" Luka lachte. „Mein Vater lebt irgendwo da draußen in der Welt und weiß bis heute nicht, dass er mich vor über 20 Jahren gezeugt hat."

Lily wusste nicht, was sie daraus machen sollte. „Aber Jussuf liebt seine Frau?" Luka musterte sie. Mittlerweile waren sie vor einer größeren Hütte stehen geblieben. „Natürlich!" Lily legte den Kopf zur Seite. Sie sah, wie Lukas Blick zu ihrer Kehle glitt. Ihr Herz schlug wieder schneller. Unbewusst glitt ihre Hand zu ihrem Hals und bedeckte die Stelle, auf die Luka starrte.

Luka blickte wieder in ihr Gesicht. Lily riss sich aus ihren Gedanken über seine Augen und fragte, was sie zuvor hatte wissen wollen. „Sehen Wölfe Beziehungen und Ehen eher locker?"

Luka sah fast gekränkt aus. „Nein! Aber ab einem bestimmten Alter, wenn eine Frau ein Kind möchte, dann ist es sicher verzeihlich, wenn sie sich locker verhält!" Seine Stimme war harsch und Lily zuckte ein wenig zurück.

Dann setzte er etwas freundlicher hinzu. „Ein Wolf hat eine starke Bindung an seinen Gefährten. Der Gefährte ist der perfekte Partner. Meine Mutter hatte ihren Gefährten gefunden, aber die Zeiten damals waren anders und so verschwand er wieder aus ihrem Leben. Als er wieder auftauchte, war es für die zwei zu spät. Und da meine Mutter aber gerne ein Kind haben wollte ..."

Lily war betroffen. So viele dramatische Geschichten auf einmal! „Das klingt traurig!" Luka lächelte sie an. „Meine Mutter ist eine starke Frau! Sie hatte ein aufregendes, gutes Leben und hat es immer noch! Wie oft ergeht es Nicht-Wölfen so, dass sie den möglichst besten Partner nicht bekommen. Manchmal ist der andere schon liiert oder zu jung oder zu alt oder man muss sich aus irgendeinem Grund trennen. Das passiert andauernd!"

Luka sah sie wieder merkwürdig an und sein Blick glitt zu ihrem Hals. Dann lächelte er wieder. „Zumindest kann man immer das Beste aus seinem Leben machen!" damit drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür zu der Hütte.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Angespannt

Lily wachte am nächsten Morgen spät auf. Die Frauen, die in der Nacht neben ihr geschlafen hatten, waren nicht mehr in der Hütte. Sie konnte nur den Umriss einer Person an einer der Werkbänke sehen.

„Gut geschlafen?" Tashas raue Stimme klang schon wieder angriffslustig. Lily war kein Morgenmensch und hatte in der Nacht auch nicht gut geschlafen. „Hast du jemals gute Laune?" Ein trockenes Lachen antwortete. „Wenn das verdammte Ministerium uns endlich in Ruhe lässt!"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und rappelte sich vom Boden auf. Wenn sie jetzt jeden Tag mit diesen politischen Sprüchen konfrontiert wurde, würde sie spätestens in zwei Tagen schreiend auf jemanden losgehen.

„Kann ich hier irgendwo duschen?" Tasha deutete stumm auf eine Tür, die Lily bisher nicht gesehen hatte. Sie führte in ein kleines Badezimmer mit Dusche, einem Waschbecken und Toilette.

Nachdem sie geduscht hatte, fühlte sie sich schon besser. Auf der Suche nach ihrer Zahnbürste fand sie den Trank, den ihr der unausstehliche Ministeriumsbeamte gegeben hatte. „Die Wölfe riechen ihre Stimmungen. Wenn sie ein wenig Privatsphäre wollen, dann nehmen sie den Trank jeden Morgen. Dann riechen sie neutral wie Kernseife."

Sie maß ohne weiter zu überlegen einen Teelöffel ab und nahm den Trank zu sich. Sie fühlte sich nicht anders. Vielleicht funktionierte er ja gar nicht. Schnell putzte sie die Zähne und zog sich an.

Neugierig trat sie danach aus der Hütte. Luka saß in einiger Entfernung mit einem kleinen Jungen auf dem Boden. Die zwei schienen an Ästen zu schnitzen. Als er sie sah, runzelte er die Stirn, dann lächelte er, stand auf und kam ihr entgegen.

Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen und runzelte wieder die Stirn. Finster blickte er sie an. „Du hast also den Trank genommen, wie alle anderen vor dir. Schade, ich dachte, du seist anders."

Es funktionierte also doch. „Das Ministerium hat mir angeraten, ihn zu nehmen." Er hob die Augenbraue an. „Und wieso? Was, Lily, hast du zu verheimlichen?"

Sie hatte den Trank genommen, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken. Aber das hätte sie nie zugegeben. „Ich? Nichts! Aber so haben wir eine gleichberechtigte Ausgangssituation. Ich kann euch schließlich auch nicht riechen."

Er bleckte die Zähne. „Gleichberechtigt? Kannst du meinen Herzschlag hören? Siehst du die feinen Äderchen in meiner Haut, wie sie sich zusammenziehen? Dann Hexe, sind wir gleichberechtigt. Der Trank ist nur eine Beleidigung!"

Der Tag fing gar nicht gut an! „Verdammt noch mal! Wird alles, was ich mache und sage auf die Goldwaage gelegt und gegen mich verwendet? Bin ich hier auf der Anklagebank? Wieso eigentlich? Was habe ICH euch getan? Ich, Lily Potter – was?"

Sie war immer lauter geworden und sie konnte auch ohne Wolfssinne sehr gut erkennen, das Luka es nicht schätzte, wenn man die Stimme gegen ihn erhob.

„Du, Hexe bist das Gesicht der Gesellschaft, die uns nicht will, denn nur ein toter Werwolf ist ein guter Werwolf. Nicht wahr?"

Lily versuchte ihn niederzustarren. „Wann warst du denn in dieser feindseligen Gesellschaft, dass du das so genau weißt? Wann warst du das letzte Mal außerhalb des Reservats? Versucht doch erst einmal zu leben und euch nicht hinter der Barriere zu verstecken!"

Sie wusste, sie war zu weit gegangen, als sie sein Knurren hörte. Aber das war ihr egal. Mit Tränen der Wut in den Augen wandte Lily sich ab und stapfte zu ihrer Hütte. Sollten doch alle Wölfe zur Hölle gehen! Sie wollte doch nur ihrer Tante einen Gefallen tun und jetzt hatte sie den Ärger am Hals!

Wütend öffnete sie die Tür, die mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand krachte.

„Geht das auch etwas leiser?" Tashas scharfe Stimme kam von den Werkbänken. Lily holte tief Atem und schloss die Tür betont leise. „Entschuldigung!" presste sie durch ihre Zähne hervor.

Leises Lachen war die Antwort. „Das klingt aber nicht wie eine Entschuldigung. Ist dir etwas über die Leber gelaufen, kleine Hexe?"

Lily schloss die Augen. Sie war normalerweise die ausgeglichenste in ihrer Familie. Sowohl ihr Vater als auch ihre Mutter hatten manchmal ein aufbrausendes Temperament – von ihren Brüdern ganz zu schweigen. Bis Lily einmal wütend wurde, musste man sie schon sehr reizen.

„Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mir keine lächerlichen Namen geben würdest!" Wieder das Lachen. „Ach? Was passt dir denn an Hexe nicht? Du bist doch eine, oder? Und groß bist du nun wirklich nicht."

Lilys Augen hatten sich an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt und sie sah nun, das Tasha an einer Vase arbeitete.

„Ach, so geht das. Man benennt andere nach den Offensichtlichkeiten? Dann bist du die alte verbitterte Wölfin?"

Als der Satz heraus war, wurde Lily klar, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Sie war immer noch in einem Wolfslager. Auch wenn Tasha alt war, konnte sie Lily wahrscheinlich immer noch mit Leichtigkeit das Genick brechen. Und keiner würde sie daran hindern.

Tasha lachte wieder. Dieses Mal aber nicht das kalte, bittere Lachen, sondern es war warm und herzhaft. Sie stellte die Vase ab und wischte sich die Lachtränen von den Wangen.

Lily starrte sie ungläubig an. Nun hatte die Alte wohl vollends den Verstand verloren.

Tasha sah ihr die Verwirrung an. Mit einem Ton der Anerkennung erklärte sie: „Hexenmädchen, bei uns Wölfen musst du deine Grenzen abstecken. Wenn du auf dir herumtrampeln lässt, wirst du immer das schwächste Mitglied im Rudel sein. Wenn du dich wehrst, wirst du Respekt erlangen."

Lily nickte, dann lief sie zu ihrem Lager und vergrub sich in den Decken. Sie wollte nach Hause, in eine Welt, die sie verstand. Sie wollte nicht dauernd darüber nachdenken müssen, wie sie sich am besten verhielt. Das hier war alles so fremd!

Gegen Mittag kroch Lily wieder aus ihrer Decke und begann den Tag ein zweites Mal. Nachdem sie ein wenig im Selbstmitleid gebadet hatte und auch ein wenig Schlaf gefunden hatte, fühlte sie sich wesentlich besser. Zumindest bereit den Wölfen wieder unter die Augen zu treten.

Mit festen Schritten stiefelte sie über die Wege zu der Hütte, vor der Luka am Tag zuvor auf der Bank gesessen hatte. Sie traf einige Bewohner des Dorfes, die sie höflich grüßten. Vor der Hütte blieb sie stehen. „Luka?" Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Hütte betreten durfte.

Zögernd klopfte sie an. Aus dem Innern hörte sie einige dumpfe Geräusche, dann wurde die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet. Aus dem zwielichtigen Inneren sahen sie zwei goldfarbenen Augen an. „Ja?" Die Stimme einer Frau – einer verwirrten Frau. Erstaunt fragte sich Lily, warum sie davon ausgegangen war, dass Luka ungebunden war. Schließlich hatte er gestern doch gesagt, er hätte seine Gefährtin noch nicht verloren.

„Ähm, ich bin Lily, die neue Praktikantin. Ich suche Luka." Die Tür wurde ganz geöffnet. „Komm' rein, aber sei leise. Die Kleine schläft." Lily folgte der Frau und versuchte so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Im Inneren war es nicht so dunkel wie in ihrer eigenen Hütte. Ein Tisch und Stühle, ein Herd – es sah aus wie in einem normalen Wohnhaus. Nun ja, einem normalen Wohnhaus aus dem 17. Jahrhundert.

Die Frau drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ich bin Annie. Luka kommt sicher später noch mal vorbei. Er hilft mir mit der Kleinen ein wenig. Mein Mann ist bis zum nächsten Vollmond auf Montage." Lily sah sie verwirrt an. „Montage?" Annie lachte sie an. „Er ist Elektriker und jetzt ist er auf einer großen Baustelle und verlegt dort Kabel. Das dauert zwei Wochen und dann kommt er zurück. Da kann er ganz gut Geld verdienen. Und das können wir jetzt gut gebrauchen!"

Sie deutete Lily an, ihr zu einem Deckenbündel in der Schlafecke zu folgen. Stolz lächelte Annie auf das Deckenbündel. Als Lily näher trat, sah sie ein winziges Baby. Es hatte die Fäuste geballt und schlief ganz selig mit offenem Mündchen.

Lilys Herz quoll sofort über. Die Kleine war ein richtiger Engel! "Wie alt ist sie denn?" flüsterte sie Annie zu. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Annies Gesicht aus. „9 Tage."

Am liebsten hätte Lily das Baby angefasst, aber dann wäre es sicher aufgewacht. „Wie heißt sie denn?" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie sich Annies Gesicht verdunkelte. Das Strahlen erlosch und an seiner Stelle stand nun Resignation.

„Sie hat noch keinen. Wie geben den Kleinen erst nach dem ersten Vollmond einen Namen." Erschrocken sah Lily die andere Frau an. „Aber das ..." Annie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es ist leichter, wenn sie es nicht überleben, dann hat man sich noch nicht so an sie gebunden ..."

Lily sah schockiert auf das schlafende Baby. Der ganze Gedankengang war ihr fremd. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie mehr um den kleinen Engel trauern würde, wenn er einen Namen hätte.

„Annie?" Lily hörte Luka an der Eingangstür. Die trübe Stimmung war gebrochen. Annie begann zu lächeln. Sie lief zum Tisch im Küchenbereich der Hütte und Lily folgte ihr langsam.

„Lasst uns einen Tee trinken, bevor die Kleine wieder wach wird." erklärte sie und begann auch schon in den Schränken zu wühlen.

Luka nickte Lily zu. Dann lief er zu dem Baby. Lily beobachtete, wie er langsam die Decke zurückschlug und sein Gesicht begann zu glühen. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie ihn für den Vater gehalten.

Als er sich wieder zu ihr drehte, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig. Er hatte ihren Streit weder vergeben noch vergessen. Sie sah, wie er tief einatmete und sein Gesichtsausdruck sich etwas entspannte.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie. „Hast du dich entschlossen, gegen die Ministeriumsregeln zu verstoßen?"

Lily spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Der Trank hielt nur einige Stunden und musste regelmäßig eingenommen werden. Als sie aufgewacht war, hatte sie nicht lange überlegt und die Flasche in den Müll geworfen. Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Hat ja sowieso keinen Sinn."

Annie drehte sich um. „Du hättest ihr das aber auch netter sagen können, Luka!" Erstaunt sah Lily zu Annie, die nun die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt hatte. Annie sah die Bewegung und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Im Reservat bekommt man alles mit. Und ihr zwei ward so laut, dass man euch noch mitten im Wald hat streiten hören." Lily ließ sich deprimiert in einen Stuhl sinken. Schüchtern schaute sie zu Annie hoch, die immer noch Luka anblitzte.

„Kein Privatleben?" Annie ließ ihre Arme sinken und sah zu ihr. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Vielleicht solltest du mit Richard sprechen. Er ist einer der wenigen Nicht-Wölfe hier. Er ist mit Emily verheiratet und erst vor vier Jahren mit ihr hergekommen. Vielleicht kann er dir helfen. Dir ein paar Tipps geben. Schließlich ist es nicht einfach, wenn alle anderen immer alles mitbekommen, aber man selber nicht."

Annie drehte sich zur Arbeitsplatte. Lily konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Luka einen 'Hab-ich-doch-gesagt'-Blick zu zuwerfen. Dieser verdrehte nur die Augen.

Als Annie mit dem Tee und einigen Keksen an den Tisch trat, räusperte er sich. „Ich muss dir noch den Steinkreis zeigen." Fragend sah Lily von der Tasse auf, die Annie ihr gerade reichte.

Aber Annie beantwortete die Frage. „Dort sind unsere Menschen an den Vollmondnächten in Sicherheit. Dort oder in unserer Bannhütte."

Luka nahm seine Tasse entgegen und führte weiter aus. „Der Steinkreis ist mehr für Notfälle. Wenn etwas Wichtiges passiert ist. Oder man aus irgendeinem Grund bei Mondaufgang nicht in der sicheren Hütte ist. Die Wölfe sind während der drei Nächte und der zwei Tage im Wald. Das Dorf gehört dann ganz unseren Menschen. Aber wenn es etwas Wichtiges gibt, dann kann man uns im Steinkreis erreichen. Es ist ein alter Schutzzauber gegen alles Böse und wir können dort nur in menschlicher Form hinein. Nie als Wolf!"

Lily rieb sich über die Stirn. „Wie gefährlich ist es denn an den Vollmondnächten?" Sie wich beiden Blicken aus und sah in ihre Teetasse.

Annie antwortete ernst. „Sehr gefährlich! Wir haben keinen Wolfsbann-Trank und wir würden über jedes menschliche Wesen herfallen, das uns unter die Zähne kommt."

Luka bewegte seine Beine unter dem Tisch und stieß leicht gegen ihr Knie. Erschrocken sah sie auf. Das Gespräch machte ihr mehr Angst, als sie zugeben wollte. „Aber wenn du entweder in der Hütte oder dem Steinkreis bist, kann nichts passieren!" seine Stimme klang sicher. Und seine Augen sahen ernst aus.

Der Moment wurde durch das Weinen des Babys unterbrochen. Annie stand schnell auf und lief hinüber. Schweigend tranken Lily und Luka den Tee.

Die Worte der beiden Wölfe ließen sie nicht los. Die letzten Tage waren angefüllt von traurigen Geschichten, unangenehmen Wahrheiten und einer Menge Frustration. Lily spürte wieder, wie Kopfschmerzen sich ankündigten.

„Ist das alles sehr schwer für dich?" Lily sah erstaunt zu Luka. Machte er sich wirklich Gedanken über sie? Sie überlegte kurz. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er es bemerken, wenn sie log. An ihrem Puls, ihren Blutgefäßen oder dem Geruch. Wie merkwürdig!

„Ja. Alles ist hier anders und das Leben hier … es ist viel schwieriger und härter als alles, was ich je gemacht habe." Sie seufzte.

Luka sah sie neugierig an. „Du bist die Tochter von Harry Potter. Da könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass dein Leben auch anders ist, als das anderer Zauberer."

Lily lächelte verkniffen. „Das kann man wohl sagen. Jeder erwartet irgendetwas von einem und man ist permanent in der Zeitung. Egal, was man macht, man steht dauernd unter der Beoachtung der Öffentlichkeit."

Sie hatte sich noch nie mit jemandem außerhalb ihrer Familie über diese Dinge unterhalten. Luka begann zu lachen. Gekränkt sah sie ihn an.

„Naja, dann ist das hier ja eigentlich nichts Neues für dich!" erklärte er seinen Heiterkeitsausbruch. Sie sah ihn kurz an.

Nein, auf eine gewisse Art, war es nicht anders, aber … „Da draußen kann ich lügen und keiner sieht meine wahren Gefühle. Das kann ich hier nicht."

Sofort wurde Luka still. Ernst nickte er. „Das hatte ich nicht bedacht. Wir Wölfe lügen nicht oft. Es hat ja keinen Sinn, wenn alle es sowieso bemerken. Außer, man ist außerordentlich gut darin. Aber in der Welt da draußen macht man das wohl häufig."

Jetzt musste Lily lachen. „Andauernd. Man lügt, um andere nicht zu verletzen, man lügt, um sich selbst zu schützen. Und das sind noch die 'guten' Lügen. Die Liste ist endlos. Ich habe einmal gehört, Lügen seien der Kleister, der die Gesellschaft zusammenhält."

Luka schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Das ist Blödsinn. Wir sind ehrlich zueinander und halten wahrscheinlich viel besser zusammen!" Lily legte den Kopf zur Seite und überlegte. Dabei fiel ihr wieder auf, wie Luka ihren Hals anstarrte.

„Wieso machst du das?" Er riss seinen Blick von ihrem Hals los. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, wie er dunkelrot anlief. Sie hörte Annie aus dem hinteren Teil des Hauses kichern. Dann trat sie zu ihnen an den Tisch und setzte sich mit dem Baby auf dem Arm zu ihnen.

Immer noch kichernd sah sie Luka auffordernd an. „Nun erkläre es ihr schon."

Lily konnte sehen, wie Luka sich innerlich wand. Ohne sie anzusehen, erklärte er: „Wenn du den Kopf zur Seite legst, ist das eine Unterwerfungsgeste." Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. Wenn das die Antwort war, warum wurde er dann so rot.

Annie kicherte lauter. Lily wandte sich zu ihr. „Und wieso wird er deswegen rot?" Annie lachte nun laut. „Weil er dir nur die Hälfte erzählt hat. Es ist auch eine Geste, die ein weiblicher Wolf macht, wenn sie dem männlichen Wolf …"

Lily hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich kann mir den Rest denken!" Entsetzt sah sie Luka an. Der immer noch rotgesichtig, verlegen auf die Tischplatte starrte. „Dir ist aber klar, dass das nur eine dumme Angewohnheit von mir ist, wenn ich nachdenke? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es hier eine Bedeutung hat."

Nun hob Luka abwehrend die Hände. „Natürlich weiß ich das!"

Annie kicherte immer noch und Luka warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. Er stand auf und erklärte: „Ich werde hier ja nicht weiter gebraucht!" damit stapfte er zur Tür.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, lachte Annie wieder lauter. „Du hast ihm geradezu eine Peepshow geliefert. Kein Wunder, dass er so wütend wurde. Seine Hormone sind geradezu Amok gelaufen!"

Lily spürte, wie sie rot wurde. „Aber das wollte ich doch nicht!" Annie strich sich Tränen von den Wangen. „Das ist ja das Beste an der Sache!"

ooo

Den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachte Lily bei Annie. Elsa war noch gekommen, um nach dem Baby zu sehen. Annie hatte ihr versucht, ein wenig über die Bindungen in der Gruppe zu erzählen.

Die Kinder waren für die Wölfe das Wichtigste. Da so wenige die ersten Jahre überlebten, wurden sie von allen verwöhnt. Allerdings verstand man hier etwas anderes unter Verwöhnen, wie dort, wo Lily herkam. Geld war knapp unter den Wölfen. Die Kinder durften herumtoben, soviel sie wollten. Sie mussten sich nicht an die strikten Hierarchien im Rudel halten. Sie durften in alle Häuser und schlafen, wo sie wollten.

Die Erwachsenen hatten strikte Regeln. Wer sich nicht daran hielt, wurde bestraft. Annie und Elsa versuchten, Lily einige der Regeln zu erklären.

Elsa sah sie streng an, als sie ihr die Grundregeln erklärte: „Alles gehört allen. Wir haben keine Besitztümer, außer unseren Kleidern und einigen Kleinigkeiten. Geld gehört uns allen. Wir bauen Gemüse und Obst an und jagen. Alles, was wir sonst an Essen benötigen, wird gemeinsam gekauft. Das heißt, dass alle ihren Anteil an Geld abgeben. Die Häuser bauen wir gemeinsam. Auch das Material wird aus der Gemeinschaftskasse genommen.

Die Häuser der Paare sind tabu. Außer, man wird eingeladen. Das Haus der ledigen Männer ist für ungebundene Frauen ebenfalls tabu! Und umgekehrt."

Sie überlegte kurz. Lily sah, wie Elsa und Annie einen Blick austauschten. Dann räusperte Elsa sich und fuhr fort. „Wenn sich einer der jungen Männer etwas zu aufdringlich zeigt, dann sage mir Bescheid und ich kümmere mich darum."

Lily sah sie nervös an. „Ich kann mir schon alleine helfen." Elsa musterte sie kurz. „Da draußen vielleicht. Hier gelten etwas primitivere Regeln. Wir haben zwar gestern schon mit den Männern gesprochen, aber manchmal gehen die Hormone mit den Jungen durch. Vor allem, wenn du die falschen Signale gibst."

Lily senkte den Blick. „Annie hat es mir schon erklärt. Ich werde darauf achten, meinen Hals nicht mehr zu zeigen."

Elsa nickte wieder. „Das ist ein Anfang. Aber du wirst andere Dinge nicht in den Griff bekommen. Luka wird sich um dich kümmern. Er weiß, dass er auf die anderen aufpassen soll. Wir würden es trotzdem bevorzugen, wenn du nachts nicht alleine durch das Dorf gehst. Zumindest am Anfang nicht. In einigen Wochen haben sich alle an dich gewöhnt und dann wird alles wieder einfacher."

Lily kam sich vor, als würde sie durch bloßes Einatmen schon Probleme auslösen. Annie klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Das wird schon!"

Lily sah sie fragend an. „Wie merkst du, was ich gerade denke?" Annie lachte. „Ich kann riechen, wie du dich fühlst und mit ein wenig Menschenkenntnis, weiß man dann, was der andere denkt. Daran wirst du dich auch gewöhnen müssen. Wir sind uns alle sehr nah, weil wir immer wissen, wie der andere sich fühlt."

„Du wirst lernen müssen, unsere Körpersprache zu lesen." Warf nun Elsa ein. „Das erleichtert dir das Leben hier ungemein. Richard kann dir da bestimmt helfen."

Lily nickte. Sie hoffte, Richard wäre wirklich ein solcher Ausbund an Informationen, wie alle sagten.

Elsa sah kurz aus dem Fenster. „Kommt, das Essen wird bald fertig sein." Damit stand sie auf und lief zur Tür, Annie und Lily im Gefolge.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Territorium

Luka wartete vor der großen Halle auf Lily. „Bleib bei mir." Sagte er zu ihr, als er neben ihr durch die Tür trat. Sie blickte kurz zu ihm. „Wehrst du gerade die anderen Männer ab?"

Luka schien das unangenehm zu sein. „Elsa hat es dir erzählt?" Lily nickte. Er zuckte die Schultern und griff nach ihrem Ellbogen, um sie zu einem Platz am äußeren Rand einer der Bänke zu lenken.

Lily setzte sich an den Rand. Sie beobachtete, wie Luka sich auf die Innenseite der Bank setzte. Er machte sich breiter als er war und schaute grimmig um sich. Lily versuchte unauffällig die Menschen im Umkreis zu sehen, gegen wen er hier gerade sein Territorium verteidigte. Aber sie konnte niemand Bedrohlichen erkennen.

Dann fiel ihr etwas auf. War sie nun sein Territorium? Der Gedanke gefiel ihr nicht. Etwas gereizt wandte sie sich an Luka.

„Sag' mal, was passiert denn, wenn du nicht mein Bodyguard spielst? Werde ich von dem stärksten der ungebundenen Männer in die nächste Höhle gezerrt?" Luka sah nun grimmig zu ihr.

„Das Problem ist nicht, dass dich irgendeiner in eine Höhle zerrt. Das Problem ist, dass die Männer erst herausfinden müssen, wer der Stärkste ist. Und das gäbe eine Menge Ärger, auf den wir alle verzichten können. Es wäre also nett, wenn du dich an mich gewöhnen würdest. Und ja, ich merke, dass der Gedanke dir nicht behagt."

Lily seufzte. Sie hatte noch nie das Gefühl gehabt, nur eine Belastung zu sein. Aber hier schien ihre pure Anwesenheit eine Menge Probleme zu verursachen. Und sie war nicht einmal freiwillig hier – jedenfalls nicht wirklich.

Der Saal füllte sich und einige Frauen trugen die Speisen auf. Luka begann, beim Essen zu erklären. „Alle haben hier eine Aufgabe für die Gemeinschaft. Die Frauen, die das Essen kochen und auftragen, die Männer, die jagen. Du, wenn du hier lehrst."

Der Gedanke gefiel Lily. Dann wäre sie nicht mehr nur eine Belastung. Sie würde etwas Sinnvolles tun. Als sie sich entspannter hinsetze, fragte sie sich, ob Luka es gesagt hatte, damit sie sich besser fühlte.

Sie wurde aus ihm nicht schlau. Manchmal war er nett, aber die meiste Zeit schien er sich absichtlich mit ihr zu streiten. Gedankenverloren kaute sie auf ihrem Essen.

ooo

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Luka schon auf sie, als Lily aus der Hütte trat. Nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten, bat Lily ihn, noch einmal zur Schule zu gehen.

Als sie eintraten, saßen einige Jugendliche auf den Tischen in einem kleinen Kreis. Als sie die zwei Erwachsenen eintreten sahen, sahen sie unsicher von einem zum anderen.

„Lily, das sind Andrew, Linda, Martin, Eve und Carla – sie sind die älteren Kinder, die im nächsten Ort zur Schule gehen. Ihnen muss man nur manchmal unter die Arme greifen."

Lily konnte sehen, dass es Eve und Andrew gar nicht, gefiel, als Kinder bezeichnet zu werden. Sie lächelte und hoffte, es würde nicht all zu nervös aussehen. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass es egal war, wie ihr Lächeln aussah, weil die Kinder wohl riechen konnten, wie nervös sie war.

„Hallo, ich bin Lily. Ich wollte heute schon einmal hier vorbei schauen, um zu sehen, wo ihr im Schulstoff gerade seid." Das große Mädchen, das Luka als Eve vorgestellt hatte, stand auf und lief zum Lehrerpult. Sie holte eine blaue Kladde aus einer Schublade.

Als sie das Buch Lily reichte, erklärte sie: „Hier steht drin, wo wir alle stehen." Lily nickte ihr zu und öffnete das Buch. Die Seiten waren mit einer winzigen Schrift übersät. Sie ging zum Lehrerpult, zog den Stuhl vor und ließ sich nieder.

Sie blickte noch einmal kurz zu Luka. „Ich bleibe erst einmal hier und arbeite mich hier durch. Wenn ich fertig bin, suche ich nach dir oder vielleicht kann ja auch Eve mir das eine oder andere zeigen."

Luka nickte ihr zu und Lily hatte das Gefühl, das es fast anerkennend war. Sie schob die verwirrenden Gedanken über Luka zur Seite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Buch vor ihr.

Wenn sie etwas nicht verstand, fragte sie die Jugendlichen. Die hatten sich mittlerweile an die Tische gesetzt und lasen oder schrieben in Hefte.

Lily musste gestehen, dass ihre eigene Schulbildung ihr hier nicht viel weiterhelfen würde. Der Unterricht hier bestand aus Literatur, Mathematik, Biologie, Chemie und was nicht noch. Wieso bestand das Ministerium darauf, jemanden mit einer magischen Ausbildung hier als Lehrer einzusetzen? Wieso holte man nicht jemanden, der eine Muggelbildung hatte? Vor allem, da keines der Kinder magische Fähigkeiten hatte.

Als sie durch das Buch durch war, stand sie auf. „Wir sehen uns morgen wieder. Dann fängt der Unterricht an." Sie hörte sich wesentlich sicherer an, als sie sich fühlte.

Nachdem sie die Schule verlassen hatte, begab sie sich auf die Suche nach Luka. Sie fand ihn hinter der großen Halle beim Holzhacken. Kurz ließ sie sich durch den Anblick ablenken.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Lily blieb stehen. Sie musste ihre Körperreaktionen besser kontrollieren lernen. Sie konnte nicht mit Herzklopfen vor einem Werwolf stehen, der es hören konnte. Schon gar nicht, wenn der Mann sich scheinbar nicht einigen konnte, ob er sie mochte oder verabscheute.

Sie holte tief Luft und trat dann an ihn heran. „Luka kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?" Er ließ die Axt auf den Block nierdersaußen. Sie blieb fest stecken und er drehte sich zu ihr um.

Lily setzte sich auf einen Holzklotz und sah auffordernd zu ihm auf. Er nahm sich einen weiteren Holzklotz und setze sich ihr gegenüber. „Was gibt es?"

„Ich kann die Kinder nicht unterrichten." Sie sah sofort, dass das der falsche Anfang war. Zornig blitzten seine Augen auf. Sie hielt die Hände abwehrend hoch. „Lass' mich ausreden! Ich kann nicht unterrichten, weil ich von den Fächern keine Ahnung habe! Ich kann vielleicht mit den Kindern Bücher lesen und sie Aufsätze schreiben lassen. Vielleicht, aber wirklich nur vielleicht schaffe ich Mathematik. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung von Biologie, Chemie oder Physik. Ganz zu schweigen von Muggelgeschichte oder irgendwelchen fremden Sprachen!"

Luka sah sie einen Moment an, dann lächelte er humorlos. „Du bist die Erste, die darin jemals ein Problem sah." Lily sah ihn entsetzt an. „Aber wie haben die anderen denn diese Sachen unterrichtet?"

Luka sah sie nun mit einem entschlossenen Ernst an. „Gar nicht. Zum einen musst du nur die jüngeren Kinder bis zehn, elf Jahre wirklich unterrichten. Die Großen brauchen nur Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben. Die gehen in der Stadt zur Schule. Und daher haben meist die Großen die Kleinen unterrichtet oder Brian, Elsa oder ich haben uns abends darum gekümmert. Das ist generell ganz gut gelaufen."

Lily sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das kann doch nicht sein! Wie kann man so was denn über Jahre vertuschen?" Luka sah sie merkwürdig an. „Ich hatte versucht, es dir zu erklären: Wir sind denen egal! Ob unsere Kinder lesen können, interessiert niemanden in deinem Ministerium!"

Lily setzte sich gerade hin. „Das ist nicht MEIN Ministerium!" Dann ließ sie die Schultern sinken. „Können wir uns bitte nicht streiten? Ich habe das Gefühl, wir machen nichts anderes und drehen uns immer wieder im Kreis. Aber das hilft mir nicht weiter mit meinem Problem!"

Luka nickte. „Wenn du wirklich unterrichten möchtest, kann ich dir Bücher geben. Und wenn du etwas nicht verstehst, kann ich dir helfen." Erleichtert sah Lily zu Luka auf. „Das klingt doch ganz nach einem Plan!"

Luka stand auf. „Bleib' hier, ich hole die Bücher." Erleichterung durchzog Lily. Natürlich würde es trotzdem schwierig werden. Sie hatte immer noch keine Ahnung von den Fächern, aber wenn sie eine Vorlage hatte, könnte sie sich sicher einigermaßen daran entlang hangeln. Und die Kleinen würden ja keine Atomphysik lernen müssen – hoffte Lily zumindest.

ooo

Lily hatte den ganzen Tag über den Büchern gesessen. Nachdem Luka fertig mit dem Holzhacken war, hatte er einige Brote und eine Flasche mit selbst gemachtem Apfelsaft geholt und sie hatten es sich unter einigen Bäumen bequem gemacht.

Lily hatte, während sie sich durch die Bücher arbeitete, Fragen aufgeschrieben, die sie nun Luka stellte. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass sie die meisten Bücher auf der Literaturliste, die Luka ihr gegeben hatte kannte. Biologie schien wieder Erwarten auch kein Problem. Ganz anders die anderen Naturwissenschaften. Und an politische Bildung und Muggelgeschichte hatte sie sich noch nicht herangetraut.

Verzweifelt sah sie auf ihre Liste, als Luka ihr erklärte, was eine Hypotenuse war. „Lily, für die Kleinen musst du nicht so viel wissen!"

Sie sah zu ihm auf und hob eines der Bücher hoch. „Aber alles, was da drin steht, widerspricht allem was ich je gelernt habe!" Luka legte den Kopf zur Seite, um sehen zu können, was sie in der Hand hielt.

„Physik? Ihr lernt das anders? Aber die newtonschen Gesetze müssen doch auch für euch gelten." Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können Dinge verschwinden lassen. Geräusche können ebenfalls verschwinden und nicht jeder Körper hat innen die gleichen Dimensionen, wie außen. Das Haus meiner Großeltern zum Beispiel."

Luka sah sie interessiert an. Lily hob ein zweites Buch auf. „Und dieses Atommodell? Das ist doch Blödsinn! Neutronen und Protonen und Kerne!"

Luka beugte sich vor. „Könnt ihr alle Dinge erklären, mit euren Wissenschaften? Gibt es keine Rätsel mehr?"

Lily überlegte kurz. „Doch, natürlich können wir nicht alles erklären. Soweit ich weiß, hat die Theorie der magischen Materie einige Lücken. Aber trotzem!"

Luka sah nachdenklich in den Wald hinein. „Vielleicht würde man eine richtige Erklärung erhalten, wenn man beide Theorien verbindet? Magische Materie mit Materie und Antimaterie zusammen ergeben vielleicht die Lösung, warum Dinge verschwinden können. Klingt aber sowieso eher als würde der Raum gekrümmt werden. Vielleicht gilt Newton ja doch – nur auf einer erweiterten Ebene?"

Er sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an. „Das muss es sein! Aber wer glaubt einem so was schon? Die Wissenschaftler glauben nicht an Magie und würden einen auf den Mond schießen, wenn man mit so was kommt. Und eure Forscher? Die denken Muggel sind rückständig."

Lily sah ihn unverwandt an. „Das mag ja alles sein, aber ich habe sowieso nur die Hälfte verstanden und außerdem hilft es mir bei meinem ersten Tag morgen nicht weiter!"

Er zuckte lachend mit den Schultern. „Ich habe gerade DAS Mysterium schlechthin gelöst und sowohl Zauberern wie Muggeln wird es so ergehen wie dir. Wie deprimierend!"

Lily fand, er sah gar nicht deprimiert aus. Viel mehr als würde er sich über sie lustig machen.

Zufrieden vor sich hingrinsend lehnte Luka sich an den Baumstamm, an dem er saß, streckte die Beine aus und schloss die Augen.

Neidisch betrachtete Lily seine entspannte Haltung. Seit sie im Reservat angekommen war, hatte sie nicht eine entspannte Sekunde gehabt. Auch jetzt war sie nervös. Ihr war mulmig, wegen der Kinder. Dazu kam, dass ihr permanent bewusst war, wie schnell ihr Herz schlug. Sie versuchte mit ihrem puren Willen, ihren Geruch neutral zu halten. Was an sich schon vollkommen unsinnig war.

„Entspann dich, Lily!" das war der Beweis: Luka musste nicht einmal die Augen öffnen, um ihre angespannte Stimmung zu bemerken.

Lily seufzte. „Es hilft nicht gerade zu entspannen, wenn jeder im Umkreis von hundert Metern meine innersten Gefühle erkennen kann – ohne mich überhaupt ansehen zu müssen. Und ich kann es nicht verhindern!"

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er öffnete seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Man braucht keine Wolfssinne, um deine Anspannung zu bemerken. Du bist so angespannt, dass die Luft um dich herum geradezu vibriert."

Lily spürte, wie sie wütend wurde. Schon wieder! „Wieso sollte ich in deiner Nähe auch entspannt sein? Wir streiten uns alle paar Minuten und ich kann nicht mal absehen, welche Bemerkung von mir dich wieder auf die Palme bringt!"

Er sah sie ernst an. Das Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, wie eine unsichtbare Wand. Nervös begann Lily, mit der Liste der Fragen in ihrer Hand zu spielen.

Dann begann er zu lachen. „Du hast recht. Es tut mir leid. Ich versuche mich zu bessern!" Seine Stimme klang aufrichtig.

Lily schaute auf ihre Liste und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das war endlich ein Durchbruch. Vielleicht würde die Zeit hier doch noch erträglich.

Ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen, begann sie weitere Fragen zu stellen.

ooo

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie zu einem Feld am Waldrand gewechselt, auf dem Kartoffeln angebaut wurden. Dort hatte Luka etwas mit den Pflanzen gemacht und Lily hatte sich wieder auf die Bücher konzentriert. Irgendwann waren andere Leute dazu gekommen.

Lily hatten sie nicht groß beachtet, was ihr ganz lieb war. Irgendwann hatte sie gemerkt, dass ihr Blick immer häufiger von den Büchern abglitt und sie die Menschen auf dem Feld beobachtete. Sie schienen weniger zu arbeiten, als sich zu unterhalten.

Luka war nicht der Älteste, aber die anderen verhielten sich eindeutig so, als sei er der Anführer in der kleinen Gruppe. Lily überlegte kurz, woran das wohl lag, gab es aber bald auf. Dazu wusste sie viel zu wenig über die Wölfe.

Die Menschen gingen freundschaftlich und locker miteinander um. Sie hatte bisher auch noch keine Spannungen erlebt. Zumindest keine, die sie nicht ausgelöst hätte. Das widersprach allem, was sie vom Ministerium gehört hatte. Dort hatte man sie gewarnt, dass die Wölfe aggressiv und spontan gewalttätig waren. Sie hatten ihr eine 20-seitige Broschüre gegeben, in der das Verhalten in solchen Situationen erklärt wurde.

Seufzend lehnte Lily sich an einen Baum. Das Ministerium hatte keine Ahnung über Werwölfe oder das Reservat. Und das schien auch keinen zu stören.

ooo

Beim Abendessen saßen sie am gleichen Platz wie am Abend zuvor. Luka hatte sich wieder breitgemacht und versprühte eine innige Grimmigkeit. Während Lily sich ihrem Essen widmete, glitt Eve in die Bank ihnen gegenüber.

Über ihren Löffel hinweg beobachtete Lily, wie das Mädchen sich lächelnd vorbeugte. „Luka kannst du mir nachher bei den Hausaufgaben helfen?" Lily sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Luka nicht einmal den Blick gehoben hatte. Nun legte Eve ihre Hand auf seine, die auf dem Tisch lag.

Luka konnte sie nun nicht weiter ignorieren. Und natürlich fiel sein Blick zuerst in ihr Dekolleté, so wie es auch geplant war. Lily verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Das hier verstand sie zur Abwechslung einmal sehr gut.

Gespannt wartete sie auf Lukas Reaktion. Dieser zog seine Hand unter Eves hervor und griff damit nach einem Stück Brot. Er lächelte Eve höflich an. „Heute nicht. Vielleicht kann Steve dir helfen?" Eve biss sich auf die Unterlippe, nickte und stand mit hängendem Kopf auf. Wortlos setzte sie sich an einen Tisch neben Andrew.

Als Lily ihr mit den Augen folgte, wanderte ihr Blick über die versammelte Gemeinde. „Nicht gerade viel Auswahl für ein junges Mädchen." sprach sie dann das aus, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

Luka sah von seinem Teller kurz auf. „Nein." war seine einsilbige Antwort. Lily musterte Luka kurz, dann sagte sie: „Für einen jungen Mann aber auch nicht."

Sie sah, wie seine ruhige Haltung für einen Augenblick ins Schwanken geriet. Nur ganz kurz, aber sie hatte es gesehen. Also konnten die Wölfe doch eine augenscheinliche Fassade aufbauen? Oder war das nur für sie? Das war alles so verwirrend.

„Nur weil es die naheliegendste Lösung ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es auch die Beste wäre. Weder für sie, noch für mich." Seine Stimme hatte wieder die unpersönliche Kälte angenommen.

Lily schob das Essen auf ihrem Teller herum. „Tut mir leid. Das geht mich nichts an." Sie hörte ihn lustlos Lachen. „Mach' dir mal keine Gedanken, Lily. Es gibt Wetten, wie lange ich durchhalte." Er klang etwas verbittert.

Lily grinste. „Wer nimmt denn die Wetten an?" Luka warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Lily zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was? Ich bin gut in solchen Wetten. Ich habe einen Haufen Geld mit meiner Cousine Rose verdient." Luka schüttelte den Kopf.

„Elsa hat das Wettbüro." Kam die Antwort von Annie, die sich nun ihnen gegenüber auf die Bank setzte. „Aber seit du hier aufgetaucht bist, haben fast alle ihre Wetten erneuert." Annie grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Lily spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wegen dem Missverständnis mit meiner Körperhaltung? Da werden alle noch mal ändern müssen!"

Annie nahm sich ein Stück Brot und warf Luka einen seltsamen Blick zu. Luka konzentrierte sich nur auf sein Essen. „Scheint unserem Luka hier ja mächtig unangenehm zu sein, das ganze Thema!"

Annie zwinkerte Lily zu, wechselte dann aber das Thema und fragte nach ihren Schulvorbereitungen.

ooo

„Bist du fertig, Lily?" Luka sah fragend von ihrem Teller in ihr Gesicht. Lily nickte. „Ich möchte dir Richard vorstellen." fuhr er fort.

Lily sprang sofort auf. Nun würde sich herausstellen, ob der Mann wirklich so viel helfen konnte, wie alle behaupteten.

Luka stand langsamer auf. Er fasste sie am Ellbogen und führte sie vor sich durch den mit Bänken vollgestellten Raum. Lily sah, wie einige der jüngeren Männer sie beäugten. Sie fragte sich, ob das ganze Aufsehen nicht nur deshalb war, weil sie neu war. Wann kam hier schon einmal ein junges Mädchen vorbei, das keiner kannte. Das wäre in jeder anderen Gemeinschaft genauso.

Sie hörte allerdings auch hinter sich ein Geräusch, das sich nach einem leisen Knurren anhörte und das war nun wieder nichts, was in anderen Gemeinschaften passieren würde.

An einem Tisch mit mehreren Paaren hielt Luka an. „Entschuldigt bitte! Ich möchte euch Lily vorstellen und Richard bitten, dass er ihr vielleicht mit der einen oder anderen Frage hilft, damit ihr das Einleben leichter fällt."

Die älteren Wölfe am Tisch hatten sich alle zu ihnen umgewandt. Nun sahen sie erstaunt von Luka zu Lily. Ein älterer Mann mit Halbglatze und leuchtenden Knopfaugen nickte. „Ich helfe Lily gerne!" Der Mann stand auf und führte Lily am Ellbogen, wie zuvor Luka an einen leeren Tisch.

Als sie sich setzen, lächelte Richard sie aufmunternd an. „Wieso führen mich alle am Arm?" Eigentlich war das nicht das Dringlichste, aber es war Lily etwas auf die Nerven gegangen. Richard grinste breit. „Nun, das wird sich bald ändern. Vieles bei den Wölfen geht einfach nur um das Abstecken von Territorium. Meist ist das ganz harmlos. Und wenn sich ein größerer Streit vermeiden lassen kann, indem man dich am Arm führt ..."

Lily nickte. „Gut. Wie hält man das aus, wenn alle alles über einen selber wissen, aber man selber eben nicht alles am Geruch, Herzschlag oder was auch immer erkennen kann?" Richard lachte schallend.

„Ach, Kindchen. Das ist gar nicht so schwer. Schau, hier gibt sich keiner Mühe seine Gefühle hinter einer falschen Körperhaltung oder einer Lüge zu verbergen. Daher muss man nur etwas genauer hinsehen, dann bemerkt man fast genauso viel, wie alle anderen!"

Lily rieb sich die Nase. Das klang logisch. Sie war bisher zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt gewesen, um wirklich auf ihre Umgebung zu achten. Heute auf dem Feld war ihr aber auch schon aufgefallen, wie simpel hier die Dinge manchmal schienen.

Richard sah sich im Raum um, dann deutete er mit dem Kopf in eine Richtung. „Sie dir die zwei an und sag' mir, was du denkst." Lily folgte seiner Blickrichtung.

Zwei Männer im Alter ihres Vaters saßen schweigend an einem Tisch. Sie schienen sich nichts zu sagen zu haben. Lily überlegte kurz. „Sie scheinen Freunde zu sein, sonst würden sie nicht beieinandersitzen. Aber vielleicht hatten sie Streit."

Richard sah sie fragend an. „Was noch?" Lily blickte wieder zu den Männern. Einer der beiden bewegte sich und der andere setzte sich ebenfalls anders hin. Lily erinnerte das an ihren Vater und Onkel Ron. Die zwei bewegten sich in einem Raum, als würden sie sich permanent gegenseitig den Rücken frei halten. Das kam natürlich durch ihre jahrelange Zusammenarbeit als Auroren. Vielleicht war es bei den zwei Männern ähnlich?

„Sie sind schon lange befreundet. Helfen sich gegenseitig. Jagen gemeinsam?" Richard nickte zustimmend. „Das war sehr gut! Steve und Alex sind seit Kindheit an beste Freunde und sie jagen immer zusammen. Du wirst das hier schon schaffen. Sobald du alle kennst und die Geschichten dahinter, fällt es einem gar nicht mehr so schwer."

Seine Miene wurde ernst. „Du bist die erste vom Ministerium, die sich überhaupt die Mühe macht, sich hier einzuleben. Der letzte Typ ist nach einer Woche nicht mehr aufgetaucht."

Lily sah ihn entsetzt an. Ärgerlich sagte sie: „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wieso das all die Jahre unbemerkt geblieben ist! Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! Einige meiner Familienmitglieder arbeiten im Ministerium und die wären entsetzt, wenn sie das hier wüssten. Ich verstehe das wirklich nicht!"

Richard sah sie merkwürdig an, dann lächelte er. „Weißt du, scheinbar interessiert sich keiner in deiner Welt für die Werwölfe. Und ehrlich gesagt, wenn ich mir alte Geschichten anhöre, dann ist das auch besser so. Denn als man sich für sie interessierte, wurden Gesetze erlassen, die ein Leben als Werwolf unmöglich machten."

Lily nickte gedankenverloren. Sie hatte genug Geschichten über Remus Lupin gehört. „Trotzdem! Man könnte zumindest einen gescheiten Lehrer und gesundheitliche Versorgung gewährleisten!"

Richard zuckte mit den Achseln. „Weißt du, manchmal muss man nehmen, was einem das Leben auftischt. Es lohnt sich nicht, von den Sternen zu träumen. Es ändert ja doch nichts und die Enttäuschung ist am Ende groß!"

Lily war mit dieser Einstellung nicht einverstanden. Sie war im Glauben erzogen worden, dass alles möglich war, wenn man es nur fest genug wollte und daran arbeitete.

Aber sie konnte Richard verstehen. Das Leben hatte ihm eine Werwölfin als Partnerin geschenkt und nun musste er mit den Problemen, die das mit sich brachte, klarkommen. Ob sie schon vor der Verwandlung seiner Frau verheiratet waren? Oder hatte er sich bereits in eine Werwölfin verliebt? Wie dem auch sei, er hatte sich davon nicht abschrecken lassen und war bei ihr geblieben. Das musste man ihm hoch anrechnen. Erst recht als Muggel, der sicher an Dinge wie Magie und Werwölfe nicht geglaubt hatte.

Richard setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Lily, meine Beth will jetzt nach Hause. Wenn du noch Fragen hast, kannst du gerne morgen vorbei schauen. Wir wohnen am anderen Ende des Dorfes in der Hütte mit den zwei Rosenbüschen davor. Du bist immer willkommen!" Mit diesen Worten stand er auf.

„Vielen Dank, Richard! Ich komme sicher die Tage noch einmal vorbei!" Lily stand ebenfalls auf und plötzlich stand, wie aus dem Nichts Luka wieder neben ihr.

Richard nickte ihr und Luka zu, wünschte eine 'Gute Nacht!' und lief dann zur Tür, wo bereits eine Frau auf ihn wartete. Sie lächelte Lily kurz zu, bevor sie mit Richard das Haupthaus verließ.

Schicksalsergeben sah Lily Luka an. „Du bringst mich zu meiner Hütte?" Luka grinste spöttisch. „Stets zu diensten, gnädige Frau!"

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Hütte. Draußen war es noch angenehm warm und sie konnte viel Rudelmitglieder vor ihren Hütten sitzen und reden sehen.

„Hat Richard dir helfen können?" Luka lief langsam neben ihr. Sie spürte manchmal seinem Arm an ihrem vorbei streichen. Sie versuchte, das Gefühl zu ignorieren.

„Ja, sehr sogar. Vielleicht nicht mit Informationen an sich, aber ich habe nun das Gefühl, dass ein Leben hier nicht so kompliziert ist, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Es scheint machbar."

Luka blieb stehen. Um nicht unhöflich zu sein, blieb Lily ebenfalls stehen und drehte sich zu ihm. „Machbar? Mit uns zu leben? Ist die Vorstellung so schrecklich?" Er klang merkwürdig, vielleicht ein wenig traurig.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht schrecklich, wie schrecklich. Aber schwierig. Ich komme mir unterlegen vor. Ich habe das Gefühl alle wissen, was ich denke oder fühle und das macht mich unsicher."

Luka sah sie einen Moment schweigend an. „In eurer Welt da draußen wird viel vorgetäuscht und gelogen."

Lily seufzte. „Das klingt, als wenn das alles schlecht ist. Ich weiß nicht ... hier gibt es eine eindeutige Hierarchie. Das ist draußen nicht anders. Nur den Weg in der Hierarchie nach oben, der wird bei uns anders umkämpft. Man darf nicht schwach aussehen."

Luka sah an ihr vorbei in den Wald. Dann schien er einen Entschluss getroffen zu haben. Er sah Lily in die Augen und erklärte ernst. „Wir können deinen Herzschlag hören, aber warum er sich beschleunigt, ist manchmal schwer zu sagen. Angst, Aufregung oder Wut kann man eindeutig Gerüchen zuordnen. Aber jeder Mensch hat eine Mischung aus Gerüchen um sich herum, eine Mischung aus vielen Emotionen und Pheromonen. Oft ist das nicht leicht zu interpretieren. Man kann raten oder aus der Situation seine Schlüsse ziehen, aber auch wir sind uns oft nicht sicher. Vor allem, wenn du mit deiner Körpersprache lügst."

Lily bekam große Augen. Sie war ihm unendlich dankbar für diese Information. Spontan griff sie nach seiner Hand. „Vielen Dank!" Luka blickte auf ihre Hand in seiner, sah dann auf und lächelte. „Ich glaube, ich möchte, dass du dich hier gut einlebst."

Einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich nur schweigend an. Dann setzte Luka ihren Weg fort. Er ließ aber Lilys Hand nicht wieder los.

„Morgen zeige ich dir den Steinkreis. Das ist wichtig für die Vollmondnächte. Und ich erkläre dir auch all die anderen Regeln für diese drei Nächte."

Lily nickte stumm. Sie wunderte sich, dass es sie nicht verlegen machte, mit Luka, den sie erst seit zwei Tagen kannte, Händchen haltend durch das Dorf zu laufen.

Vor ihrer Hütte blieben sie stehen. Luka schwang ihre Hände locker. „Bis morgen!" sagte er und ließ sie dann los. Lächelnd trat sie zur Tür. „Bis morgen!"

Als sie eintrat, hörte sie ein Schnauben. Sie hatte fast Tasha vergessen. Aber nur fast. Auffordernd sah sie die alte Wölfin an. Diese saß am Tisch vor einer Petroleumlampe und hatte einen Krug in der Hand.

„Kleine Affäre mit einem Wolf? Hat man dir erzählt, was für interessante Liebhaber die abgeben?" Lily spürte, wie sie rot wurde.

„Ich bin kein Typ für Affären – egal, wie interessant der Liebhaber verspricht zu sein!" Tasha war voll von Vorurteilen gegen sie. Aber eigentlich konnte sie ihr das nicht verdenken. Und außerdem war sie Lukas Mutter.

„Mädchen, mach', was du für richtig hältst, aber lass deine Finger von Luka, wenn du es nicht ernst meinst!" Tasha funkelte sie kalt an.

Ergeben nickte Lily. Wortlos lief sie zu ihrer Schlafstatt und hoffte, Tasha würde den Wink verstehen. Und tatsächlich blieb die Alte stumm.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kurze Anmerkung zu Lukas Stellung im Rudel, weil es hierzu Fragen gab:_

_Ich habe als Vorbild mein - nicht gerade großes - Wissen über Rudel allgemein benutzt. In einem Rudel gibt es immer eine Rangordnung, nur die kleinsten sind alle in einer Ebene, bzw. haben nur untereinander eine Rangordnung. Da Luka der 'Hüter der Geschichte' ist, hat er eine relativ hohe Stellung, trotz seines geringen Alters. In einigen rudelbildenden Tierarten hat die Rangordnung nichts mit dem Alter zu tun, oft mehr mit Kraft oder Erfahrung (Schimpansen haben da recht eigene Formen). Daher steht er über den 'jungen Wilden'. _

_Ich hoffe, das klärt einige Fragen. Und nun: viel Spaß!_

5. Vollmond

Es war der erste Vollmond im Reservat seit Lily angekommen war. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren ruhig verlaufen. Der Unterricht war gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen. Die kleinen Kinder mochten sie und bis auf Eve, die sich bockig gab, hatte sie auch wenig Probleme mit den älteren.

Luka war jede freie Minute um sie herum gewesen, wie ein Schatten. Aber seit sie sich nicht mehr so oft stritten, war das gar nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil, Lily merkte, dass sie anfing, sich ernsthaft in den gut aussehenden Werwolf zu verlieben. Ihr war noch nicht ganz klar, ob das etwas Gutes war oder nicht.

Vor einer guten halben Stunde hatte Luka sie zum 'Sicheren Haus' gebracht. Das Haus war schwer mit Zaubern belegt, die ähnlich wie die Zauber um das Reservat wirkten. Konnte man das Reservat nur mit einem Wolf betreten, konnte man das Haus nur als Nicht-Wolf betreten.

Die nächsten drei Nächte würde sie hier verbringen. Luka hatte ihr noch einmal eindringlich erklärt, dass sie unter gar keinen Umständen das Haus verlassen durfte solange es dunkel war, bzw. der Mond schien. Dann hatte er sie kurz an sich gedrückt und hatte sie durch die Tür geschoben. „Genieße die Zeit ohne mich!" hatte er ihr noch nachgerufen.

Die Wölfe würden auch am Tage nicht in das Dorf zurückkehren. Sie hatten irgendwo in den Wäldern einen Platz, an dem sie sich tagsüber pflegen konnten.

Richard hatte ihr zugenickt, als sie eintrat und Andrew hatte ihr mit einem Buch zugewinkt. Die beiden wirkten locker. In einem Bettchen konnte Lily Annies Baby liegen sehen. Lily wusste, dass es noch zwei weitere Frauen gab, die nicht unter der Lykanthropie litten. Diese waren heute zu ihren Familien aufgebrochen. Lily hätte auch nach Hause gehen können, hatte sich aber dagegen entschieden. Sie wollte zumindest einmal sehen, wie das hier war. Beim nächsten Mal würde sie dann ihre Familie besuchen.

Lily lief zu dem Bettchen und zog sich einen Stuhl daneben. Behutsam strich sie dem Baby über die Stirn. Erst dachte Lily, sie hätte die Kleine geweckt, als diese begann zu strampeln. Das Baby wand sich und schrie. Lily konnte sehen, wie die Muskeln sich unter der Haut bewegten. Sie erstarrte in Panik. Hinter ihr hörte sie jemanden erschrocken Luft holen.

„Es hat Lykanthropie!" Lily drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand Andrew.

„Was müssen wir tun?" Verzweifelt suchte Lily mit den Augen den Raum ab. Es musste doch eine Lösung geben, wie sie das kleine Baby von den Schmerzen befreien konnten.

„Wir können nichts tun. Entweder wird es sich verwandeln oder sterben." Richard war neben sie getreten und sah mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Schrecken auf das Baby. Auch Andrews Augen starrten gebannt auf das Baby.

Lily konnte es nicht glauben. „Was soll das heißen?" Andrew bewegte sich rückwärts von dem Bettchen weg. Richard antwortete mit leiser Stimme: „Die Neugeborenen sterben meistens bei der ersten Verwandlung. Nur die Starken überleben. Es kann keiner dem Baby helfen."

Lily sah hektisch aus dem Fenster. Es war noch hell und der Mond würde erst in vielleicht zwanzig Minuten aufgehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte die Verwandlung bei dem Baby früher angefangen. Sie schnappte sich das schreiende Baby und rannte hinaus. Richard rief ihr hinterher, aber sie lief einfach weiter.

Luka hatte ihr von dem Platz im Wald erzählt, der sicher war. Als sie endlich in dem uralten Steinkreis angekommen war, blieb sie einen Augenblick schwer atmend stehen. Dann holte sie tief Luft und schrie aus Leibeskräften.

Luka erschien binnen weniger Sekunde, aber es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Mit einem Auge beobachtete sie das Baby mit dem anderen versuchte sie den Himmel nach dem aufgehenden Mond abzusuchen.

„Was machst du hier?" Lily hielt Luka das Baby entgegen. „Es will sich wandeln und Richard sagt, es wird sterben und …" Jetzt erst merkte sie, dass sie weinte. Lukas Augen brannten intensiver als sonst. Nervös blieb er am Rand des Steinkreises stehen.

„Ich kann dem Kind nicht helfen. Keiner von uns kann das. Es muss da alleine durch." Wütend sah sie ihn an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Irgendjemand muss ihm doch helfen können! Wir können es doch nicht sterben lassen!" Ihre Gedanken rasten in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch ihren Kopf. „Ein Heiler! Bring' mich hinter die Barriere!" Er sah sie misstrauisch an. „Was willst du da?"

„Schnell, Luka – wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!" Sie lief schon los. Das Baby immer noch an sich gepresst. Luka lief hinter ihr her. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er zusammenzuckte. Nein, bloß nicht jetzt!

Sie versuchte, schneller zu laufen. Endlich hatten sie die Barriere erreicht. Er nahm ihre Hand und schob sie hindurch. Die Hand auf ihrem Arm krampfte sich zusammen und sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Knochen würde brechen, dann war seine Hand verschwunden.

Sie drehte sich kurz um, aber die Barriere hatte sich wieder geschlossen und sie sah nur eine friedliche Landschaft. Mit einem plopp apparierte sie in die Notaufnahme von St. Mungos.

Kaum hörte sie die hektischen Geräusche der Notaufnahme, rief sie schon los. „Ich brauche einen Heiler! Schnell! Das Baby stirbt!" Eine ältere Frau kam mit souveränen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Nanana, so dramatisch wird es schon nicht sein. Lassen Sie mich einmal sehen!" Lily streckte die Arme aus, sodass die Frau die Decke zurückschlagen konnte. Die Hände der Kleinen hatten sich mittlerweile in Klauen verwandelt. Mit denen sie nun nach der Frau schlug. Diese schrie entsetzt auf. „Das Kind hat Lykanthropie!"

Die Frau trat einen Schritt zurück. Alle Geräusche in der Notaufnahme verstummten. Lily kam es so vor als wären alle Augen auf sie gerichtet. Verzweifelt ging sie einen Schritt auf die Frau zu. „Tun Sie doch was! Das Kind ist zu klein um sich zu wandeln! Es wird sterben!"

Die Frau machte einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten. „Das ist hier die Notaufnahme für Zauberer und Hexen – nicht für magische Geschöpfe!"

Lily sah sie entsetzt an. Dann baute sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „Mein Name ist Lily Potter und ich möchte sofort Heilerin Molly Weasley sehen. Und wenn sie sich nicht sofort in Bewegung setzen, dann wird sich mein Vater, Harry Potter persönlich mit ihrem Vorgesetzten auseinandersetzen!"

Lily hatte noch nie ihren Namen für irgendetwas eingesetzt, aber nun war sie froh es getan zu haben. Binnen weniger Sekunden stand ihre Cousine vor ihr. „Lily, was ist denn? Heilerin McArthur hat mich fast hergeprügelt!"

Die blonde Frau trat an Molly heran. „Schaffen sie das Ding aus meiner Notaufnahme! Ich will keine Zweifel an der Hygiene im Krankenhaus aufkommen lassen!"

Molly sah erstaunt zu der Frau und dann zu Lily. Diese hielt ihr das schreiende Baby entgegen. „Sie meint das Baby." Molly nahm das Baby auf den Arm. Mit einem Blick erfasste sie die Situation. „Oh, Lily. Ist es aus dem Reservat? Wir müssen versuchen, die Verwandlung zu stoppen. Es ist ja noch so klein! Komm' mit! Ich muss mit dem Zaubertränkemeister sprechen."

Etwas von Wolfsbann und Silencing von Genen vor sich hin brummend schritt Molly schnell durch die Halle in Richtung Aufzüge. Ein Aufzug hielt sofort als Molly ihren Zauberstab schwenkte. Nachdem sie eingetreten waren, rief sie „Zaubertrankabteilung" und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung.

Lily war erleichtert, dass sich nun endlich jemand um die Kleine kümmerte. Das Baby hatte mittlerweile eine bläuliche Hautfarbe. Molly drückte es ihr in den Arm. „Du musst sie halten!" Dann begann sie einige komplizierte Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab zu machen und die Hautfarbe wurde etwas besser.

„Ich muss sie sofort an einen Blickster anschließen. Wir müssen sehen, wie es um die Organe steht. Lily, weißt du, wann der Mond aufgeht?" Lily versuchte, auf ihre Uhr zu schauen. Unter der Decke lugte eine Ecke heraus. „Vor vier Minuten!"

Die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten sich auf einen leeren Flur. Molly rannte vor ihr her in einen kleinen Raum, der vollgestopft war mir Geräten. Molly zerrte an einem der Apparate, und als er endlich frei beweglich war, hielt sie eine Art Lupe über den Körper des Babys.

Lily sah nur kurz einen Haufen zitternder Organe, bevor sie ihren Blick abwandte. Der Anblick hatte ihren Magen unangenehm verkrampfen lassen.

„Gaylord!" Molly rief über ihre Schulter in den Gang hinein. Kurz darauf trat aus einem der Räume ein riesiger glatzköpfiger Mann in dunkelblauer Robe. „Molly, was ist das denn für eine Hektik hier?"

„Ein Baby mit Lykanthropie, das sich verwandelt. Aber es wird nicht überleben, wenn es sich jetzt verwandelt. Es ist noch zu schwach. Meinst du Wolfsbann ..."

Der Mann stand nun neben Molly und schaute auf das Baby hinab. „Nein, Wolfsbann nicht. Aber ..." Und damit rannte er schon wieder in den Raum zurück. Molly sah zu Lily. „Ich werde die Kleine in eine Zeitblase versetzen. Das machen wir manchmal mit Schwerverletzten. Die Zeit in der Blase wird langsamer vergehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas helfen wird, wegen des Mondes, aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Du musst sie dafür aber hinlegen."

Lily sah sich suchend um. Aber Molly war schon wieder halb in dem Abstellraum verschwunden und zerrte einen Glaskasten auf Rollen heraus. „Leg sie da hinein. Das haben wir aus einem Muggel-Krankenhaus. Das ist für Babys."

Lily legte die Kleine ab und Molly begann sofort, einen Zauber zu wirken. Eine Art Luftblase erschien um das Baby und es schien sich extrem langsam zu bewegen.

Besorgt sah Lily auf die Kleine. „Hat sie jetzt nicht viel länger Schmerzen?" Molly lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Nicht, wenn wir sie so stabilisieren können." Sie hörten Schritte und Gaylord stand kurz darauf mit einer kleinen Phiole neben ihnen.

„Mönchswurz, Hirtentäschel und Wolfswurz. Das sollte die Krämpfe dämpfen und die Verwandlung eindämmen." Molly nickte und begann eine kurze Diskussion über die zu verabreichende Menge.

Lily merkte, wie die Worte an ihr vorüberzogen ohne, dass sie sie verstand. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich unendlich müde. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, lehnte sich an die Wand des Flures und nach einigen Sekunden glitt sie daran hinunter, bis sie auf dem Boden saß.

Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Minuten zogen an ihr vorbei und sie merkte, wie ihr Tränen die Wangen hinabliefen. Diese schreckliche Frau in der Notaufnahme! Aber Luka war auch nicht besser gewesen! Er hätte das Baby auch sterben lassen. Das Baby, das noch keinen Namen hatte. Jetzt verstand Lily auch warum.

Annie, die ihrer kleinen Tochter erst dann einen Namen geben wollte, wenn sie sicher war, dass die Kleine überleben würde. Wie mochte es der Wölfin nun gehen? Wie schwer musste ihr der Abschied gefallen sein? Wusste Annie in ihrer Wolfsform von ihrem Baby?

Das war für Lily alles eine schreckliche Vorstellung. Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf die Arme sinken, die sie auf den Knien aufgestützt hatte. Sie hoffte inständig, Molly und der Zaubertränkemeister konnten die Kleine retten. Dann konnte man ihr einen Namen geben!

Nach gefühlten Stunden, die sicher nur Minuten waren, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Müde sah sie auf. Molly lächelte sie an. „Wir haben die Kleine soweit stabilisiert. Aber wir werden sie die nächsten Tage noch hier behalten. Und dann müssen wir uns etwas Längerfristiges einfallen lassen. Aber im Moment ist alles in Ordnung!"

Erleichtert stand Lily auf und sah zu dem Glaskasten. Die Kleine schien friedlich zu schlafen. So schien so winzig in dem großen Kasten. Die Blase umgab sie immer noch und sie hatte auch immer noch Wolfstatzen, aber sie schlief nun friedlich.

„Lily geh' Heim und schlaf' dich aus." Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bleibe hier. Sie kennt hier doch keinen! Sie soll nicht mit fremden Gerüchen um sich aufwachen." Molly nickte verstehend. „Gut, dann lass uns ein Plätzchen für den kleinen Schatz suchen!"

ooo

Drei Tage später stand Lily an der Barriere mit dem Baby im Arm. Annie hatte sich sicher schon Sorgen gemacht. Lily hoffte, dass ihre Eule zu Luka durchgedrungen war. Nervös wippte sie das Bündel in ihren Armen auf und ab.

Plötzlich stand Luka vor ihr. „Lily!"

Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft. „Kannst du nicht lauter sein!" Luka antwortete nicht. Er starrte wir gebannt auf das Bündel in ihren Armen. Luka trat an sie heran und zog die Decke zur Seite.

Sein Gesicht wurde von Ehrfurcht überzogen. „Sie lebt?" er sah zu Lily auf. „Du hast sie heilen können?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber meine Cousine und ihr Kollege haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Verwandlung so lange aufzuschieben, bis sie alt und stark genug dafür ist."

Lily hatte in der Eule nur geschrieben, dass man sie und das Baby abholen sollte. Natürlich meinte sie ein lebendiges Baby. Jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass ihre Nachricht nicht eindeutig genug gewesen war.

Luka sah sie nun genauso ehrfürchtig an, wie zuvor das Baby. Sie sah Tränen in seinen Augen. Dann wich alle Luft aus ihren Lungen, als er sie samt Baby fest an sich drückte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was das für uns bedeutet!" sagte er, als er sie losließ. Wieder sah er auf das Baby in ihren Armen. Die Kleine wimmerte erschrocken. Lily lächelte. „Doch Luka, ich weiß nach den letzten Tagen genau, was das für euch bedeutet."

Sein Blick wanderte zu ihren Augen. Seine Hand strich ihr über die Wange. „Du hast ein unglaublich großes Herz, Lily Potter!" Sie grinste ihn an. „Ein Wolfsherz?"

Ihm schien noch nicht nach Späßen zumute. Er nickte ernst. „Ein Wolfsherz!"

Einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich nur stumm an, dann begann das Baby, nun ernsthaft zu weinen. Lily sah hinab. „Ich glaube, sie bekommt langsam wieder Hunger. Und ich denke, Annie will bestimmt wissen, wie es der Kleinen geht!"

Luka nickte und zog sie durch die Barriere. So schnell Lily konnte, liefen sie zum Dorf. Es war ruhig und keiner war auf den Wegen. „Sie sind alle in der großen Halle, um die Trauerfeier zu beginnen, wenn das Baby kommt." Lily biss sich auf die Lippe. „Tut mir leid, ich hätte deutlicher sein sollen, dass die Kleine gesund ist."

Luka zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir hätten vielleicht mehr Vertrauen in dich haben sollen!" Bevor sie die Hütte betreten konnten, begann das Baby nun aus vollem Hals zu brüllen. Eindeutig Hunger, erkannte Lily. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Annie stürmte heraus. Sie stürzte sich auf Lily, die ihr das Baby entgegen hielt.

Annie drückte die Kleine an sich und sank dann weinend auf den Treppenstufen zur großen Halle zusammen.

Hinter Annie drängten sich die Dorfbewohner aus der Halle. Luka zog Annie hoch und ein wenig von der Hütte weg, damit niemand über sie stolperte. Brian und Elsa verschafften sich Platz und traten auf Lily zu.

Brian sah sie merkwürdig an. „Das Baby lebt?" Lily nickte glücklich. „Ich habe es zu meiner Cousine gebracht. Sie ist Heilerin. Ich habe nicht verstanden, was genau sie gemacht hat. Aber sie hat gesagt, sie kann die Verwandlung so lange unterdrücken, bis die Kleine alt genug ist. Es geht wohl nicht für immer, weil das wohl ihre Lebenszeit verkürzen würde, aber Molly meinte, bis sie fünf oder sechs Jahre als ist, würde es gehen." Lily sah fragend zu Brian, dann zu Elsa.

„Das reicht doch, oder? Ich meine, wenn sie sich nie verwandelt und damit Kraftreserven aufbaut, dann müsste sie es mit sechs doch schaffen?"

Elsa sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. Dann nickte sie. „Ja ..." Und dann begann sie zu weinen. Entsetzt stellte Lily fest, dass viele der Wölfe weinten.

Brian schaute sie noch einen Moment prüfend an. „Ich möchte mit deiner Cousine sprechen." Lily nickte. „Natürlich! Sie will morgen kommen. Die Kleine muss noch einmal untersucht werden."

Brian hatte große Augen. „Sie will herkommen? Zu uns?" Verwirrt sah Lily ihn an und nickte. „Wenn ihr einverstanden seid." Sie sah, wie Brian schluckte. Dann wandte er sich zu Annie und ihrem Baby.

Plötzlich war Luka wieder bei ihr und zog sie am Arm ein Stück aus der Menge. Verwirrt sah Lily ihn an. „Wieso weinen denn alle? Ich habe nichts Falsches gemacht!" Trotzig reckte sie ihr Kinn hoch.

Luka lachte. „Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie viel Kinder gestorben sind? Fast jeder Zweite hier hat ein Kind verloren. Elsa hatte drei Babys, die alle starben bevor sie ein halbes Jahr alt waren. Du hast uns etwas Unbezahlbares geschenkt!"

Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie an sich. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal, als er sie umarmt hatte, hatte sie nun kein Baby mehr im Arm. Sie spürte sein Herz unter ihrer Hand schlagen. Als sie ihr Gesicht hob, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, lächelte er sie glücklich an. Lily stellte fest, dass sie so denn Rest des Tages stehen bleiben könnte.

Eine Hand legte sich auf Lukas Schulter. Annies Mann Eric stand neben ihnen. „Lass' mich Lily danken!" Luka ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Und schon lag sie an einer neuen Männerbrust. Eric weinte und brachte nicht viele Worte zustande.

Dann war Annie da und umarmte sie mit einem Arm, weil sie ihr Baby nicht loslassen wollte. Sie lachte und weinte. „Wie heißt deine Cousine?" Scheinbar hatte die Geschichte mittlerweile die Runde gemacht. „Molly Weasley."

Lachend strich Annie der Kleinen über die Stirn. „Dann wirst du nun Lily Molly heißen!" Sprachlos sah Lily von der überschäumenden Annie zu dem Baby und zurück. „Ernsthaft?" Annie lachte sie an. „Ernsthaft!"

Danach wurde Lily herumgereicht. Jeder wollte sie umarmen und sich bedanken. Als es langsam dunkel wurde, verlagerte sich das Treffen zu einem Platz am Rand des Waldes. Dort wurde ein großes Lagerfeuer entzündet und es wurde Fleisch am offen Feuer gegrillt. Jemand brachte einen CD-Spieler und irgendwann begannen die jüngeren Dorfbewohner zu tanzen.

Alle zeigten Lily ihre Gefühle durch kleine Gesten. Immer wieder strichen Leute ihr im Vorbeigehen über ihre Schulter, ihren Kopf oder ihre Arme.

Lily saß mitten unter den Wölfen und hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl dazuzugehören. Luka hatte sich am Lagerfeuer auch wieder als ihr persönlicher Schatten eingefunden. Nach dem Essen hatte er irgendwann ihre Hand genommen und seither nicht mehr los gelassen.

Lily beobachtete, wie alle sich immer wieder in den Armen lagen oder sich küssten. Das Glück machte alle überschwänglich. Daher versuchte sie sich nicht zu viel dabei zu denken, wenn Luka ihr mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken strich oder ihr den Arm um die Schultern legte.

Sie tanzten mit den anderen. Einige Male sah oder hörte sie, wie Luka einem der anderen Männer Warnungen gab. Aber das war immer so gewesen. Es hatte nie etwas bedeutet. Lily hatte Luka in den letzten Tagen vermisst.

Sie hatte sich so an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt, dass es eine Selbstverständlichkeit war. Als er nicht da war, war ihr aufgefallen, dass es nach ihrer Zeit im Reservat für immer so sein würde. Der Gedanke hatte sie mehr als nur ein bisschen gestört. Daher hatte sie ihn verdrängt. Schließlich hatte sie noch 11 Monate im Reservat.

Als die Feier ruhiger wurde, fand Lily sich neben Luka auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm. Ihre Schultern berührten sich. „Erzählst du es mir?" Lukas Stimme war fast nicht zu hören.

Lily sah erstaunt zu ihm. „Was soll ich erzählen?" Lukas Augen flackerten im Licht des Feuers. „Was passiert ist, seit ich dich durch die Barriere gebracht habe."

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich nicht viel. Ich bin dann zum Krankenhaus appariert. Zuerst hat so eine dumme Zicke das Baby nicht behandeln wollen. Aber dann habe ich ein wenig mit meinem Vater gedroht und man hat Molly geholt. Ab da hat Molly eigentlich alles gemacht."

„Du hast also das Baby im Krankenhaus gelassen und bist nach Hause gegangen, bis alles erledigt war?" Lukas Stimme klang neutral. Aber Lily war entsetzt, dass er das für möglich hielt.

„Natürlich nicht! Ich bin bei der Kleinen geblieben. Molly hat uns ein Zimmer gegeben, in dem ich auch schlafen konnte. Was denkst du denn? Ich lasse doch die Kleine nicht ganz alleine ohne jemanden, den sie kennt! Schlimm genug, dass Annie nicht da sein konnte!"

Luka lachte und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Nein, natürlich habe ich nicht gedacht, dass du Klein-Lily alleine lässt. Aber ich wollte die ganze Geschichte hören!"

Lily war immer noch ein bisschen wütend. Sie versuchte mehr Raum zwischen sich und Luka zu schaffen, aber er hielt sie mit dem Arm um ihre Schulter fest. So drehte sie nur wütend den Kopf ab und starrte ins Feuer.

„Ich dachte, die Kleine stirbt. Es war schrecklich. Molly hat dann eine Zeitblase um sie gelegt. Aber eigentlich war sich keiner sicher, ob das funktioniert. Aber es hat funktioniert, und nachdem die Kleine noch Beruhigungsmittel bekommen hatte, schlief sie den Rest der Nacht ganz friedlich in ihrer kleinen Zeitblase.

Ich konnte nicht schlafen, weil ich Angst hatte, dass die Verwandlung doch noch weiter gehen würde. Ihre Händchen waren winzige Tatzen und ihre Ohren hatten schon Spitzen, aber alles andere war noch menschlich.

Molly kam einmal die Stunde, um den Zustand der Kleinen zu überprüfen. Dazwischen hat sie mit ihrem Kollegen, Gaylord, an einer Lösung für das Problem gearbeitet. Am nächsten Morgen wurde die Zeitblase entfernt. Das war noch einmal ein kritischer Punkt.

Ich habe mich dann den ganzen Tag um das Baby gekümmert. Bis zum Abend konnten wir ja auch nichts machen. Molly hat sich hingelegt. Sie hatte etwas mit Gaylord entworfen. Nachmittags begann sie dann mit der Behandlung. Es war ein Trank und einige aufwendige Zauber. Sie haben irgendwie das Werwolfgen geblockt.

Dann standen wir zu dritt um das Bettchen und starrten auf die Monduhr. Als die Verwandlung eigentlich einsetzen sollte, wachte die Kleine nicht einmal auf. Sie schlief einfach weiter. Ich war so erleichtert!

Aber Molly blieb kritisch. Noch war nichts sicher. Wir müssten die ganze Nacht abwarten und sehen, was passierte. Vielleicht würde die Blockade schwächer. Und dann müsste man natürlich sehen, wie es dem Baby am nächsten Tag ging.

Sie wachte dann mitten in der Nacht auf, aber nur weil sie Hunger hatte. Ich gab ihr die Flasche und sie schlief wieder ein.

Nach Monduntergang am frühen Morgen untersuchte Molly sie. Es schien wirklich funktioniert zu haben."

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Luka. „Der nächste Tag und die nächste Nacht verliefen nach dem gleichen Muster. Ich war kurz mit der Kleinen bei meinen Eltern, um zu duschen und mich umzuziehen. Meine Mutter hat in dieser Zeit auf sie aufgepasst."

Lukas Augen sahen sanft aus. Lily spürte, wie er mit seiner freien Hand über ihre Wange strich. „Du musst müde sein!"

„Das kommt sicher morgen. Noch schwimme ich auf dem ganzen Adrenalin." sie sah weiterhin in seine Augen und ihr Herz schlug bis in ihren Hals. Würde er sie küssen? Sie wollte, dass er sie küsste.

Aber er lächelte nur und zog ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie kuschelte sich an seine Seite. Das war zwar kein Kuss aber fühlte sich trotzdem gut an. Leise hörte sie ihn vor sich hinflüstern: „Wolfsherz!".

_Anmerkung: Silencing von Genen ist eine reine Muggel-Idee. Leider ist man noch lange nicht so weit, dass man Gene, die Krankheiten auslösen einfach ‚stumm schalten' kann – aber die Forschungsrichtung ist im Moment sehr populär._


	6. Chapter 6

6. Alltag

Die nächsten Monate vergingen wie im Flug. Molly machte es sich zur Gewohnheit immer mittwochs ins Reservat zu kommen. Zuerst untersuchte sie nur Klein-Lily, aber nach und nach, schaute sie sich auch die anderen Kinder an.

Brian und Elsa hatten sich mehrmals mit Molly unterhalten, und nachdem Klein-Lily nach drei Monaten Behandlung keinerlei Nebenwirkungen zeigt, wurde die Behandlung auch auf die anderen Kinder unter sechs Jahren ausgeweitet.

„Wo ist denn dein Schatten?" Molly saß mit Lily auf einer Bank vor dem Schulgebäude. Sie hatten die Schule an den Mittwochen zur Krankenstation umgebaut. Der Wald war herbstlich gefärbt, das Wetter aber noch mild.

Lily spürte, wie ihre Wangen warm wurden. „Luka hat gemeint, es ist nicht mehr nötig, das er immer da ist." Sie spürte Mollys neugierigen Blick auf sich. Daher erklärte sie weiter. „Die anderen Wölfe haben mich nun als Mitglied der Gemeinschaft akzeptiert und werden meine Wahl akzeptieren, falls ich eine treffen sollte."

„Und, wir wissen alle, welche Wahl du getroffen hast!" Molly grinste sie frech an. Lily spürte, wie ihr ganzes Gesicht glühte. Molly kicherte. „Merlin, ihr zwei seid wirklich niedlich. Es ist so offensichtlich, wie verknallt ihr seid!"

Lily war sich da nicht so sicher. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, es ist alles so verwirrend. Zum einen ist er so oft um mich. Und er hält meine Hand oder legt den Arm um mich oder so. Aber es ist immer harmlos. Ich könnte seine Schwester sein."

Molly tätschelte Lilys Schulter. „Schätzchen, wenn er dich für seine Schwester hält, dann bin ich ein Hippogreif!" Lily wollte ihr ja glauben, aber wieso machte Luka dann nicht den nächsten Schritt?

„Es gab unendlich viele Möglichkeiten unsere platonische Freundschaft zu vertiefen und er hat nie etwas gemacht." erklärte sie Molly.

„Vielleicht möchte er dich nicht bedrängen, oder so. Wieso machst du nicht den ersten Schritt?" Bei Molly klang das logisch und einfach. Lily starrte deprimiert auf den Waldboden. Sie hatte keine Lust über das Thema zu sprechen.

„Ist Tante Hermine in voller Fahrt?" Molly lachte. „Oh, ja! Sie treibt Geld auf und gleichzeitig hat sie Gesetzesänderungen eingereicht. Außerdem hat sie beantragt, die Abteilung zur Aufsicht der magischen Geschöpfe zu überprüfen und neu zu besetzen. Ich habe sie seit Jahren nicht mehr so in Fahrt gesehen. Und Onkel Ron weiß nicht, ob er sie anhimmeln oder verteufeln soll!"

Lily wusste genau, was Molly meinte. Sobald Hermine in Aktion war, sah Ron frisch verliebt aus. Da Hermine dann aber nach einiger Zeit alle mit Aufgaben betraute und stundenlange Reden hielt, verwandelte sich der Blick des Öfteren in etwas, das Mordlüsternheit nahe kam. Obwohl vielleicht auch nur Lüsternheit? Lily schüttelte sich innerlich bei dem Gedanken.

„Unsere Familie ist nicht normal! Alle möglichen Freunde von mir sind Scheidungskinder. In unserer Familie sind alle auch noch nach 40 Jahren Ehe verliebt, wie am ersten Tag!" Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach, komm' schon Lily! Das ist niedlich und außerdem: Wer will schon geschiedene Eltern. Außerdem haben wir unsere eigenen Katastrophen gehabt. Meine Eltern haben fast ein Jahr getrennt gelebt und Onkel George und Tante Angie waren auch schon nah an einer Trennung."

Lily nickte. „Und vergiss Onkel Bill und Tante Fleur nicht. Fleur war zwei Wochen bei uns und Mama ist vollkommen ausgeflippt. Sie war kurz davor, Fleur nach Frankreich zu hexen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie damals Papa mehr als einmal zu Bill geschickt hat, damit er Fleur zurückholt!"

Molly nickte. „Aber Fleur ist auch so eine Drama-Queen!"

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die Familie, bevor Molly dann aufbrach.

Lily musste noch einige Aufgaben korrigieren und am Nachmittag kamen auch die größeren Kinder mit ihren Hausaufgaben. Bisher war sie ihnen aber keine große Hilfe gewesen. Sie hatte immer nur in Büchern nachschauen können und mit ihnen gemeinsam die Antworten gesucht.

„Lily, hast du einen Moment Zeit?" Eve stand verlegen vor Lilys Pult. Sie war einige der wenigen, die immer einen gewissen Abstand zu Lily gewahrt hatten.

Lily legte den Stift zur Seite und sah Eve auffordernd an. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Eves Wangen wurden rot und sie sah schnell zu den anderen Kindern. „Vielleicht können wir wohin gehen, wo wir alleine sind?"

Dass Lily erstaunt war, war gelinde ausgedrückt. Aber auch ein wenige misstrauisch. Zögernd stand sie auf. „Gut. Lass' uns einen Spaziergang machen." Eve nickte und gemeinsam liefen sie hinaus. Lily schlug den Weg zum Steinkreis ein.

Sie konnte spüren, wie nervös Eve war. Daher ließ sie ihr Zeit. Erst als sie fast den Steinkreis erreicht hatten, begann Eve zu sprechen. „Hm, ich wollte dich fragen … weil du doch auch ein Mädchen bist … Also ..."

Lily deutete auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm. „Wollen wir uns nicht lieber setzen?" Eve nickte. Schweigend saßen sie einige Zeit auf dem Baum. Als Lily klar wurde, dass Eve von alleine nicht erneut beginnen würde, begann sie sanft zu fragen: „Um was geht es denn?"

Eve starrte vor sich auf den Boden. Ihr Gesicht versteckte sie hinter ihren langen Haaren. Nervös rieb sie sich die Finger. „Einen Jungen." antwortete sie leise.

Lily konnte sich ein Grinsen gerade verkneifen. „Aus der Schule?" hakte sie nach. Eve nickte. „Magst du ihn?" Wieder ein Nicken.

„Und mag er dich?" Das konnte noch lange so weiter gehen. Lily hatte gehofft, Eve würde langsam von sich aus erzählen.

Eve zuckte mit den Schultern, dann blickte sie zu ihr. „Das ist es ja! Manchmal denke ich ja, manchmal denke ich nein. Er sendet so verdammt widersprüchliche Signale!" Frustriert zupfte sie an einem Faden an ihrem Ärmel.

„Ich dachte, du kannst mir helfen, weil du dich mit den Nicht-Wölfen auskennst." Lily seufzte. „Weißt du, Jungs sind generell verwirrend. Aber wenn du mir alles erzählst, kann ich vielleicht helfen."

Eve erzählte ihr dann von dem Jungen in ihrer Schule, der offensichtlich nett, aber genauso offensichtlich schüchtern war. Und um das zu verstecken, hatte er einige wirklich dumme Sachen gesagt.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm einfach sagen, dass dich die dummen Sprüche nicht beeindrucken und das du ihn, wenn er nicht auf cool macht eigentlich ganz nett findest." Eve sah sie erstaunt an. „Aber ist es ihm denn nicht klar, dass ich ihn mag? Meine Signale sind nicht so durcheinander!"

Lily überlegte. „Naja, aber er ist kein Wolf. Er liest deine Signale vielleicht anders, als ein Wolf das täte." Eve lehnte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand, mit dem Ellbogen auf ihrem Knie. „Das ist alles so verwirrend!"

Lachend nickte Lily. „Ganz sicher!" Eve sah sie an und lachte auch. „Du bist eigentlich wirklich nett. Kein Wunder, dass Luka dich mag!"

Lily wurde rot. Sollte sie ernsthaft mit dem Mädchen über Luka sprechen? Auf der anderen Seite war sie nicht wirklich ihre Lehrerin. Dafür half sie ihr zu wenig. „Siehst du, und da habe ich das gleiche Problem wie du. Für mich gibt er verwirrende Signale."

Eve schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Lukas Signale sind mehr als eindeutig! Er mag dich! Sehr sogar!" Lily sah sie verwundert an. Eve schien sich sehr sicher zu sein. Lily zuckte die Schultern und wechselte das Thema. „Wenn du mit dem Jungen gesprochen hast, erzähl mir, wie es gelaufen ist."

Eve nickte. Gemeinsam standen sie auf und liefen wieder in Richtung Dorf. Dabei unterhielten sie sich über einige Pflichten, die sie noch erledigen mussten.

Am Abend reinigte Lily einige Töpfe. Das heißt, sie ließ sie sich selber reinigen, während sie mit Annie ein Schwätzchen hielt. Fasziniert starrte Annie auf die Schwämme, die die Töpfe attackierten.

„Das ist wirklich praktisch! Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch!" Lily lachte. „Im Moment komme ich mir mehr vor, als würde ich schummeln." Annie grinste. „Kannst es ja mit der Hand machen!" Lily schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, so schlimm ist es noch nicht!"

Dann wurde sie ernst. „Kann ich dich mal was fragen?" Annie zog die Brauen hoch. „Du kannst mich alles Fragen, das weißt du doch!"

Verlegen spielte Lily mit einem Krümmel, der auf dem Tisch lag. „Ich habe heute mit Eve gesprochen. Und dabei sind wir auf Luka zu sprechen gekommen. Eve meint, er mag mich."

Annie lachte. „Ja, das ist ganz eindeutig!" Lily sah auf und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich finde das gar nicht eindeutig!" Annie sah sie nun ernst an. „Und wieso nicht?"

Lily schaute wieder auf den Krümmel. „Er ist immer lieb und besorgt, aber ... er hat nicht einmal versucht mich zu küssen ..." Sie hörte selber, wie kleinlaut sie klang.

Annie griff über den Tisch und legte ihre Hand auf Lilys. Diese sah auf. „Es ist nicht einfach für ihn. Zum einen gibst du SEHR verwirrende Signale aus. Aber ich denke, das liegt daran, dass du so verunsichert bist. Aber zum anderen ist er ein Wolf und für uns ist es immer schwer einen Partner zu haben, der kein Wolf ist."

Lilys Magen landete in ihren Knien. Sie war also zu schwierig und deswegen hielt er sich zurück. Annie schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine falschen Schlüsse ziehen, Lily!" Sie hatte scheinbar Lilys Stimmung gespürt.

„Wieso ist es schwer einen Partner zu haben, der kein Wolf ist?" Annie sah sie erstaunt an. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? In deiner Welt weiß man zumindest, dass wir existieren. Aber wir sind weniger Wert als Kanalratten. Wer will schon mit so jemandem eine Bindung eingehen?"

Bei diesen Worten fühlte Lily sich schon besser. „Er denkt, ich will ihn nicht, weil er ein Wolf ist?" Annie ließ ihre Hand los. „Nicht nur. Das ist sicher einer der Gründe. Zusammen mit deinen Signalen ergibt das sogar Sinn. Aber es ist auch für uns Wölfe nicht so einfach eine Bindung zu haben und sie zu lösen."

Fragend sah Lily sie an. Annie fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Das ist schwer zu erklären. Wenn wir eine Bindung eingehen, dann ist sie tief. Man kann sich nicht so einfach wieder trennen. Ich meine, es ist nicht unmöglich, aber es ist schmerzhafter, als für euch oder Muggel. Und Luka will da nicht etwas anfangen, was nachher zu nichts führt. Da ist es besser er bleibt dein Freund und hat ein wenig Sehnsucht, als nachher mit gebrochenem Herzen hier zu leiden, während du schon wo anders bist."

Wütend stand Lily auf. „Und warum denkt er, es würde so enden?" Annie sah sie ernst an. „Weil es besser ist, sich damit zu beschäftigen, als mit einer rosaroten Brille durch das Leben zu laufen. Lily, was passiert, wenn dein Praktikum hier beendet ist? Was machst du dann?"

Lily zuckte mit den Achseln. „Weiß ich noch nicht. Ich wollte zu dem Drachenreservat oder eventuell auch gleich studieren." Annie nickte. „Und wo ist da Platz für Luka? Für einen Werwolf? Gehst du hin und stellst ihn deinen Freunden vor? Deiner Familie?"

Lilys Wut loderte wieder auf. „Er kennt doch schon einen Teil der Familie. Und der Rest weiß doch von ihm. Ich schreibe ihnen regelmäßig und habe ihnen von Luka erzählt. Natürlich wissen sie, dass er ein Wolf ist. Oder zumindest nimmt das jeder an, weil er hier lebt und der Wahrer der Geschichte ist. Aber das ist allen egal!"

Annie schüttelte den Kopf. „Lily, das ist allen so lange egal, bis er dein Freund ist. Oder dein zukünftiger Ehemann."

Die Töpfe fielen mit lautem Geklapper in die Spüle. Lily fühlte sich, wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Hatte Annie gerade 'Ehemann' gesagt? Meinte sie das, als sie sagte, die Bindungen der Wölfe gingen tiefer als bei anderen Menschen? Würde Luka mit ihr den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollen? Sie bemerkte, wie ihr die Luft knapp wurde.

Annie sah sie merkwürdig an. „Lily?" Die ließ sich gegen die Lehne des Küchenstuhls fallen und krächzte: „Ehemann?" Annie nickte. „Aber ja doch. Deswegen hält er sich zurück. Seine Gefühle sind jetzt schon so tief, dass es kaum ein zurück für ihn gibt. Aber wenn ihr den nächsten Schritt macht, dann ist es für ihn unmöglich, sich zu schützen."

Einen Moment versuchte Lily, diesen Gedanken zu verstehen. Dann drehte sie sich zur Spüle und ließ erneut einen Reinigungszauber auf die Töpfe los.

Als sie sich wieder zu Annie drehte, sah sie wieder unbekümmert aus. „Hat Klein-Lily gestern Nacht durchgeschlafen?" Annie sah sie einen Augenblick kritisch an, dann ging sie aber auf Lilys Themenwechsel ein.

Als Lily später eingekuschelt in ihre Decken dem Atem ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen lauschte, versuchte sie noch einmal zu verstehen, was Annie ihr erzählt hatte. Sie versuchte, die Konsequenzen zu sehen.

Aber sie konnte es nicht akzeptieren, dass Luka solche Gefühle für sie hegte. Ein bisschen schwärmen oder verliebt sein, aber 'bis ans Ende eurer Tage'?

Lily dachte an ihre bisherigen Freunde. Das waren nette Jungs gewesen, mit denen sie am Wochenende etwas unternahm. Keiner hatte ihr je gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Und ihr wäre das auch nie im Traum eingefallen.

Natürlich kannte sie die Geschichte ihrer Eltern. Aber das waren andere Zeiten. Ihre Mutter hatte traumatische Erlebnisse in ihrem ersten Schuljahr zu verarbeiten und ihr Vater war der Ritter in goldener Rüstung gewesen.

Der Gedanke, das Luka sie liebte und mit ihr den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte versetzte Lily in Panik. Der Satz 'Seine Gefühle sind jetzt schon so tief, dass es kaum ein zurück für ihn gibt.' rang in ihren Ohren.

Sie wollte nicht, dass es Luka wegen ihr schlecht ging. Wenn er Zurückhaltung als eine Lösung sah, konnte sie ihm vielleicht helfen. Lily beschloss, sich von ihm zurückzuziehen. Dann würde er schon merken, dass er sie nicht wirklich liebte, sondern dass alles nur eine Art Faszination war. Ja, genau, das musste es sein: Sie war faszinierend, weil sie eine Hexe war und weil sie Klein-Lily gerettet hatte. Mehr nicht: Faszination und Dankbarkeit. Das war alles!

ooo

Luka aus dem Weg zu gehen stellte sich als kein leichtes Unterfangen heraus.

Das Dorf war nicht groß und man traf alle am Tag mehrmals. Spätestens bei den Mahlzeiten traf sie alle Bewohner. Dazu kam noch hinzu, dass Luka öfter an der Schule vorbei kam, schon alleine um den älteren Schülern zu helfen. Nachdem sie aber hartnäckig eine Woche lang seine Angebote nach Hilfe, einem Spaziergang oder ähnlichen Dingen abgelehnt hatte, kam er seltener. Beim Abendessen saß sie nun häufiger mit Richard und seiner Frau oder Annie zusammen.

Luka verbrachte wieder mehr Zeit mit den anderen jungen Männern. Es schien ihm dabei gut zu gehen. Zumindest lachte er viel beim Abendessen.

Abends lag Lily oft wach in ihren Decken und starrte an die Decke. Sie vermisste Lukas Gesellschaft. Sie vermisste es, dass er nicht mehr ihre Hand nahm oder den Arm um ihre Schulter legte. Aber sie wusste, dass es so am Besten war. Es schien ihm ja auch nichts auszumachen.

ooo

„Sag' mal, Lily, was ist denn mit dir und Luka los? Habt ihr euch gestritten?" Lily suchte mit Annie zusammen Pilze im Wald. Klein-Lily schlief in einem Schultertuch an Annies Rücken. „Nein, wieso?" Lily war bewusst, dass sie nur Zeit schindete, aber was hätte sie denn sagen sollen?

„Wieso? Erst seit ihr unzertrennlich und dann sieht man euch nie … oh, mein Gott! Das ist meine Schuld!" Annie blieb abrupt stehen und sah Lily erschrocken an. „Es hat damit zu tun, was ich dir gesagt habe, stimmt's?"

Lily versuchte, ihrem Blick auszuweichen. Dann straffte sie ihre Schultern. „Schau, Annie, wenn ich ihm aus dem Weg gehe, dann vergisst er das Ganze und alles ist wieder normal."

Annie sah sie einen Augenblick traurig an. „Du verstehst das nicht, Lily. Es ist egal, ob du ihm jetzt aus dem Weg gehst."

Lily lächelte sie an. „Nein, es funktioniert doch! Hast du ihn nicht gestern beim Abendessen gesehen? Er vergnügt sich mit seinen Freunden."

Annie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns hinsetzen." Sie deutete auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm in einigen Metern Entfernung. Als sie saßen, holte Annie tief Luft.

„Wo ist denn eigentlich das Problem? Du magst Luka doch! Hattest du mich nicht deswegen gefragt, warum er dich nicht küsst?"

Lily hob die Arme. „Ja, aber doch nicht SO!" rief sie aus. Annie runzelte die Stirn. „Und wie magst du ihn?"

Lily sah auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Okay, Lily, du magst, wie er aussieht, richtig?" Lily nickte, hob aber nicht den Blick.

„Du findest ihn attraktiv. Und es hat seinen Reiz, dass es all diese Geschichten über Werwölfe gibt und ihre Fähigkeiten als Liebhaber. Ist es das?"

Lilys Kopf fuhr hoch. Ihre Wangen waren rot und ihre Augen blitzten. „Nein, was denkst du denn von mir?"

Annie sah sie hart an. „Also bist du gerne in seiner Gesellschaft und er ist ein guter Freund? Du vertraust ihm und fühlst dich sicher in seiner Gegenwart?"

Lily schaute wieder auf den Boden und nickte. Annies Stimme wurde weicher. „Was ist denn dann dein Problem, Lily?"

Lily vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Du hast gesagt ... er liebt mich. Er will eine … lange Beziehung und ..." Annie legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Schätzchen ist es nicht das, was alle Mädchen möchten? Einen Kerl, der nicht nur spielt, sondern ernste Absichten hat?"

Lily sah auf. „Aber ich bin doch erst 19! Da kann ich mich doch nicht für den Rest meines Lebens entscheiden!"

Annies Gesicht war besorgt. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich so in Panik versetzt habe. Ich hätte dir nichts sagen sollen. Das hätte Luka tun sollen. Aber das sind Dinge, die für uns als Wölfe normal sind."

Lily lächelte verkrampft. „Ist jetzt ja auch nicht mehr wichtig. Es war wohl doch nicht so, wie du gesagt hast. Es scheint ihn nicht zu kümmern, dass ich ihm aus dem Weg gehe." Annie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du das glauben magst!"

Lily stand auf. „Lass' uns weitersuchen, sonst haben wir am Ende nur 5 Pilze und das reicht auf keinen Fall für alle!"

Seufzend erhob sich Annie.

ooo

„Lily?" Luka stand in der Tür zur Schule. Lily sah mit klopfendem Herzen von ihrem Buch auf. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!"

Lily lächelte. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Luka trat ein und setzte sich an einen der Tische der Kinder ihr gegenüber. „Annie hat mir von eurer Unterhaltung erzählt."

Lilys Herz rutschte ihr in den Magen. Wieso konnte Annie es nicht gut sein lassen? Jetzt hatte sie ein fürchterliches Gespräch vor sich. Und danach würden sie nie wieder ein vernünftiges Gespräch miteinander führen können.

Lily schloss seufzend das Buch und sah Luka auffordernd an. Sie würde das Gespräch bestimmt nicht anfangen.

„Annie macht sich Vorwürfe, dass sie sich eingemischt hat. Ich war alles andere als begeistert, als sie mir erzählte, was passiert ist. Es war nicht ihre Aufgabe, dir das alles zu erzählen. Es wäre meine gewesen. Und ich wollte es dir nicht erzähle, weil ich mir dachte, dass du so reagieren würdest."

Lily blieb fast das Herz stehen. Er bestritt es nicht. Panik stieg in ihr auf.

„Lily, bitte, reg' dich nicht auf. Ich werde dir nicht zu nahe treten. Ich hatte gedacht, wir seien ganz gute Freunde und naja ..."

Verblüfft sah sie ihn an. „Denkst du, ich habe Angst, du könntest mir zu nahe treten?"

Luka zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was sollte es sonst sein?"

Lily sah ihn einen Augenblick an und versuchte sich die Situation aus seinem Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Es gelang ihr nicht. Das ganze Gespräch kam ihr merkwürdig vor. Sie saß hier an ihrem Lehrerpult und sprach mit ihm über ihre Beziehung. Die Umgebung passte nicht dazu. Sie hatte das Gefühl hier nur spröde Erklärungen abgeben zu können. Entschlossen stand sie auf.

„Lass' uns woanders hingehen. Hier kann ich darüber nicht sprechen." Luka nickte. Sie zog sich ihre Jacke an, während er an der Tür auf sie wartete.

Als sie an ihm vorbei ins Freie trat, zuckten ihre Finger automatisch in die Richtung seiner Hand. Erschrocken stopfte sie ihre Hände in die Jackentaschen. Wie lange hatte sie seine Hand nicht mehr um ihre gespürt. Eine Woche? Länger?

Schweigend liefen sie an den Hütten vorbei. Lily lief weiter in Richtung eines der weiter entfernten Felder. Die Felder waren fast alle abgeerntet, die Ernte verkauft. Das Dorf bereitete sich auf den Winter vor. Einige der Männer hatten angefangen, sich Arbeit in der Umgebung zu suchen.

Am Waldrand blieb Lily stehen und deutete auf einige Felsen, die wahllos herumlagen. Luka nickte und setzte sich. Abwartend sah er Lily an, die nicht genau wusste, wo sie sich hinsetzen sollte.

Aber dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wie schrecklich ihr der Abstand zu ihm in der Schule vorgekommen war. Lily setzte sich neben ihn. Ihre Schultern berührten sich. Ein wohliges Gefühl durchfuhr sie.

Sie hörte Luka einen leisen Laut von sich geben, dann sagte er: „Du hast also keine Angst, ich könnte dir zu nahe treten?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Ich weiß, dass du nie etwas tun würdest, was ich nicht will. Außerdem kann ich mich wehren!" Letzteres sagte sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Er schnaubte nur verächtlich. Dann grinste auch er.

Lily spürte, wie die Stimmung sich änderte. Seine Augen schienen sie nicht loszulassen. Energisch riss sie sich aus dem Bann und senkte die Augen auf den Boden.

„Hör zu, Luka!" Sie versuchte ihre Stimme so fest und sachlich klingen zu lassen wie möglich. „Ich bestreite nicht, dass ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühle. Aber ich denke, wir haben unterschiedliche Auffassungen, wie das aussehen sollte. Ich bin hier in einigen Monaten wieder weg. Wir halten sicher Kontakt und ich komme Annie und Klein-Lily besuchen, aber mein Leben wird woanders stattfinden. Ich werde nach Stonehenge an die magische Uni gehen oder ins Drachenreservat meines Onkels nach Rumänien."

Lily sah auf. Sie hoffte, er würde sie verstehen. Luka sah starr vor sich ins Leere. Er versuchte seine Gesichtszüge leer wirken zu lassen, aber Lily konnte sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete.

„Du bietest also eine kleine Affäre an." Als er sie nun ansah, war sein Blick kalt. Lily fühlte sich schrecklich. Affäre klang billig und … billig eben. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich versuche dir zu erklären, warum ich auf Abstand gegangen bin. Wenn überhaupt biete ich dir meine Freundschaft an. Ich würde nie jemandem eine Affäre anbieten! Für was hältst du mich?"

Luka sah erleichtert aus. „Tut mir leid, aber so hat es sich einen Moment angehört." Lily nickte, dann sah sie ihn prüfend an. „Reicht dir das?" Luka wich ihrem Blick aus. Dann sah er sie traurig an. „Muss wohl!"

Lily hätte ihn gerne berührt, in den Arm genommen. Aber das hätte das ganze Gespräch unsinnig erscheinen lassen. Jetzt sah Luka sie prüfend an. „Wirst du mir weiter aus dem Weg gehen?"

Lily wusste, dass sie hier auf einem schmalen Pfad wanderte. Aber letztendlich siegte ihr Egoismus. „Ich hätte gerne alles so wie früher." Luka nickte. „Ich auch." sagte er leise. Dann griff er nach ihrer Hand.

Erleichterung durchflutete Lily. Sie würde ihn nicht verlieren! Ob sie allerdings zu ihrer unbekümmerten Art zurückfinden würden, bezweifelte sie noch.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Weihnachten

Lily lief eilig durch die Winkelgasse. Sie hatte den letzten Vollmond vor Weihnachten genutzt, um ihre Geschenke zu kaufen. Leider fiel der auf das vorletzte Wochenende vor dem Heiligen Abend und die Geschäfte waren berstend voll.

Es war immer schon schwierig für ihre riesige Familie Geschenke zu besorgen, aber nun hatte sie auch noch jede Menge neuer Freunde aus dem Reservat.

Am schnellsten hatte sie etwas für Klein-Lily. Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte nur für Babys Geschenke zu besorgen, denn für die Kleine hätte sie unzählige Geschenke kaufen können. Als Nächstes machte sie einen Abstecher in den Laden ihres Onkels George. Hier fand sie schnell für ihre Schüler etwas.

Für ihre unzähligen Cousinen und Annie fand sie in der kleinen Schmuck-Boutique Haarspangen, Kette und Armbänder. Im Quidditch-Laden fand sie für die männlichen Cousins, ihre Eltern und einige ihrer Onkel etwas.

Nach einem Abstecher in den Süßigkeitenladen stand nur noch der Buchladen auf ihrer Liste. Sie fand etwas für Tante Hermine. Dann stand sie in der Abteilung für magische Geschichte. Sie suchte eines der Bücher, das ihr Vater abgesegnet hatte zum zweiten Voldemort-Aufstand für Luka. Zwischen anderen Büchern fand sie ein kleines Büchlein über Fenrir Greyback. Sie schnappte es sich und blätterte kurz darin. Ob Tasha sich aufregen würde, oder freuen? Grinsend beschloss Lily, es darauf ankommen zu lassen.

Zufrieden ging Lily an die Kasse und zahlte. Jetzt hatte sie nur noch einen Besuch vor sich. Sie ging zum nächsten Apparations-Port und stand Sekunden später vor einem kleinen verschneiten Haus.

Auf ihr Klopfen hin wurde dir Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen. „Lily!" Teddy umarmte sie und hob sie hoch. „Du hast dich lange nicht sehen lassen!" Lily lachte und versuchte wieder auf den Boden zu kommen.

„Oh, Teddy, lass sie runter!" Victoire stand in dem kleinen Flur. Teddy ließ Lily los und sie umarmte etwas damenhafter ihre Cousine. „Komm' rein. Ich mach uns eine Tasse Tee." Victoire zog sie hinter sich her in eine gemütliche Wohnküche.

So saßen sie kurz darauf zu dritt am Küchentisch. Teddy und seine Frau brachten Lily auf den neuesten Stand der Familientragödien und -komödien.

„Jetzt erzähl' du aber mal! Molly sagt, dir gefällt es im Reservat gut. Und sie ist selber ganz begeistert von den Menschen dort." Victoire sah sie auffordernd an.

„Ja, mir gefällt es gut dort. Am Anfang habe ich fast eine Paranoia bekommen, weil alle immer wissen, was man fühlt. Das macht einen ganz hibbelig. Aber jetzt habe ich mich daran gewöhnt und es ist auch gar nicht schlimm. Von Klein-Lily hat Molly euch sicher alles erzählt. Ich bin mit ihrer Mutter Annie sehr gut befreundet. Und dann sind da die Kinder. Es macht richtig Spaß mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Aber ich musste auch eine Menge Muggel-Zeug lernen, weil die Kinder auf Muggelschulen gehen."

Teddy sah sie aufmerksam an. Lily fuhr ernst fort: „Es gibt dort einen Wahrer der Geschichte. Eine Art Chronist. Er hat gesagt, er hat mehrmals versucht, Kontakt zu dir aufzunehmen, aber du hättest ihn immer wieder abgewimmelt?"

Teddy zog die Stirn kraus. „Ja, da kamen einige Briefe. Aber das klang zu abgedreht 'Bewahrer der Geschichte der Werwölfe'. Ich dachte, das ist einer der Greyback-Anhänger." Lily nickte. „Ja, so was dachte ich mir schon. Würdest du dich jetzt einverstanden erklären, mit Luka zu sprechen? Und vielleicht Tante Andromeda auch fragen, ob sie mitkommt?"

Teddys Gesicht zeigte nun ein breites Grinsen. „Ah, ich habe mich schon gewundert, wieso wir von dem gut aussehenden und äußerst liebenswerten Luka noch nichts gehört haben. Molly meint, ihr seit ein niedliches Pärchen!"

Lily verzog das Gesicht. „Wir sind kein Paar. Machst du es nun?" Teddy strubbelte ihre Haare und erklärte grinsend: „Aber sicher doch! Alles für den neuen Freund meiner kleinen Schwester!"

Lily streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Victoire griff nun ein. „Kinder, benehmt euch! Kommst du an Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau oder bleibst du im Reservat?" wechselte sie dann das Thema.

„Ich komme. Keine Weihnachten ohne das normale Chaos bei Oma und Opa." erklärte Lily.

ooo

Am Heilig Abend, verteilte Lily ihre Geschenke im Dorf, damit alle sie am nächsten Morgen öffnen könnten. Danach packte sie einige Sachen zusammen für die Tage bei ihrer Familie. Als sie mit ihrem Rucksack vor die Hütte trat, wartete Luka schon auf sie.

Wortlos nahm er ihr den Rucksack aus der Hand und schlang ihn sich über eine Schulter. Dann griff er nach Lilys Hand. Gemeinsam liefen sie Richtung Barriere.

„Wie werdet ihr feiern?" fragte Lily. Luka lächelte. „Den Baum im Haupthaus hast du ja gesehen. Morgen früh liegen dort, wie durch Zauberhand alle Geschenke." Er grinste sie an. Lily musste ebenfalls grinsen. „Ich sehe schon, wie alle im Laufe der Nacht zum Haus schleichen und die Geschenke unter den Baum legen."

Luka schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich ist es mehr so, dass wir Erwachsenen uns gegen elf Uhr treffen und bei einem Glas Eierpunsch die Geschenke arrangieren." Lily kicherte. Das klang spaßig. Dann fiel ihr etwas auf. „Eierpunsch?"

Luka nickte. „Aber ihr trinkt nie Alkohol." erklärte Lily. Es war ihr zwar aufgefallen, aber sie hatte es nicht für wichtig empfunden. Luka rieb ihren Handrücken. „Ein Glas Punsch an Weihnachten und ein Glas Sekt an Sylvester. Der Alkohol setzt bei uns die Hemmschwellen zu weit herab."

Lily sah ihn erstaunt an. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendetwas das friedliche Zusammenleben stören würde. Obwohl ... sie hatte auch schon mehr als einmal bemerkt, dass einige der jüngeren Männer kurz vor einer Schlägerei gestanden hatten, die nur durch das Einwirken eines der älteren Männer verhindert wurde.

Sie waren an der Barriere angekommen. Luka reichte ihr den Rucksack. Sie hatte das eingepackte Buch in der Außentasche und reichte es ihm. Er nahm es und schüttelte es. „Eine Uhr? Oder Socken?" fragte er grinsend.

Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das ist noch nicht alles. Nach Weihnachten werden wir Besuch bekommen. Ich habe schon alles mit Brian arrangiert. Teddy Lupin und seine Großmutter werden am 7. Januar herkommen und du kannst sie alles fragen, was du möchtest!"

Luka sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Aber … das wäre nicht …" Er hielt das Geschenk hoch. „Das hätte gereicht." Lily zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte dir etwas Besonderes schenken und ich habe nun mal die Verwandtschaft, die du gerne kennenlernen möchtest."

Luka trat einen Schritt näher und umarmte sie. Dann sah er sie ernst an. Sanft strich er mit seinem Handrücken über Lilys Wange. „Du wirst mir fehlen." Lily schluckte. Sie hatte seit dem Gespräch vor Monaten alle Gefühle, die mehr als Freundschaft erahnen ließen, ignoriert. Jetzt flatterte ihr Magen und ihr Herz raste.

Luka trat mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen einen Schritt zurück. Aber sekundenschnell änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder. Er lächelte sie strahlend an. „Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich. Aber es ist nicht halb so gut, wie deines!"

Er holte ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Jackentasche. Lily nahm es und schüttelte. Es raschelte ein wenig. „Ein Buch? Socken?" Luka grinste. „Morgen früh wirst du es sehen." Lily zog einen Schmollmund. „Oh, komm' schon, ich habe dir auch deines schon gesagt." Luka schüttelte streng den Kopf. „Nein, Fräulein Lehrerin! Sie müssen ein Vorbild sein! Morgen früh und keine Sekunde eher!"

Dann wurde er ernst und nahm sie noch einmal in die Arme. „Frohe Weihnachten und ich wünsche dir viel Spaß bei deiner Familie!" Lily schlang die Arme um ihn. Sie wusste, sie musste ihn loslassen, alles andere wäre albern gewesen, aber sie zögerte es noch einen Augenblick hinaus.

„Dir auch schöne Weihnachten. Macht viel Fotos, damit ich weiß, wie es war!" Luka drücke sie einen Moment fester. „Versprochen!" dann schob er sie von sich, Richtung Barriere. „Und nun ab mit dir!"

Lily fühlte, wie er sie durch die Barriere schob, dann ließ er sie ganz los. Etwas verloren stand sie auf der anderen Seite der Barriere. Sie vermisste ihn jetzt schon. Entschlossen apparierte sie nach Hause.

ooo

Geschenke wurden traditionell erst im Fuchsbau verteilt. Daher wachten alle Familienmitglieder des Potter-Weasley-Clans am ersten Feiertag in aller Herrgottsfrüh auf, um noch vor dem Frühstück zum Fuchsbau zu gelangen. Frühstück gab es dann nach den Geschenken.

Dieses Jahr war es ruhiger im Hause Potter. James war ausgezogen und würde erst im Fuchsbau zu ihnen stoßen. Al hatte bei einer 'Bekannten' übernachtet und daher würde auch er erst später nachkommen. So saß Lily auf ihrem Bett und griff nach dem kleinen Päckchen von Luka, dass sie am Abend auf ihren Nachtisch gelegt hatte.

Langsam öffnete sie das Verpackungspapier. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie erwartete, hoffte nur, dass sie nicht enttäuscht sein würde.

Eine kleine Schachtel kam zum Vorschein. Es sah nach Schmuck aus. Sie öffnete die Schachtel und fand ein goldenes Armband darin. Es hatte mehrere Anhänger. Lily nahm es heraus. Ein Wolf, ein Herz, ein Buch und eine Babyrassel.

Unter dem Armband fand sie einen Brief.

_Liebe Lily,_

_ich denke, du verstehst, was ich meine. Der Wolf steht natürlich für uns alle. Ich sehe dich meist mit einem Buch in der Hand. Und die Rassel steht für Klein-Lily. Das Herz aber steht für dich, denn du hast ein wirklich großes Herz, das du bereitwillig für uns alle geöffnet hast. Für mich wirst du immer die Frau mit dem Wolfsherz sein._

_Frohe Weihnachten!_

_Dein Luka_

Versonnen sah Lily auf den Brief. Sie fühlte sich glücklich und Stolz. Und doch hatte sie gehofft, das Herz stünde für etwas anderes. Aber konnte sie so etwas denn überhaupt hoffen? Hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, dass sie andere Pläne für die Zukunft hatte.

„Lily! Mach' dich fertig, wir wollen in fünf Minuten los!" hörte sie ihre Mutter rufen. Eilig befestigte sie das Armband an ihrem linken Handgelenk. Eilig machte sie sich fertig für den Tag bei ihren Großeltern.

ooo

Lily fühlte sie vollgestopft und müde. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Hey, da wollte ich hin!" Hörte sie ihren Vater rufen. Grinsend öffnete sie die Augen und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Du wirst alt, Papa! Wenn du das Sofa möchtest, musst du schneller sein!"

Ihr Vater verzog das Gesicht und ließ sich dann in einen Sessel plumpsen. „Oder weniger Essen! Gin? Erinnere mich daran, dass ich nie wieder etwas essen werde!"

Ihre Mutter setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis morgen! Wieso isst du denn so viel, du weißt doch, dass du dich nachher wie ein geschlagener Kartoffelsack fühlst?"

Lily lag zufrieden auf dem Sofa. Das waren die traditionellen Weihnachtsgespräche. Albus hockte sich auf die Lehne an ihrem Kopf. „Na, kleine Schwester – möchtest du uns nicht erzählen, woher das hübsche Armband kommt? Oder vielleicht sollten wir Molly fragen?"

Lily stöhnte. Ihr Bruder hatte ein perfektes Timing für unangebrachte Fragen. Sie war zu geschafft, um sich aus dem Gespräch zu winden.

„Ein Freund?" sagte sie. Al lachte. „Was nun? Ein Freund oder ein Freund?" Lily warf schlaff eines der Zierkissen nach ihm.

„Oh, Lily, lad ihn doch zur Sylvesterparty ein. Dann können wir auch deine neuen Freunde kennenlernen." Ihre Mutter ignorierte ihr Unbehagen und Als unmännliches Gekicher.

„Wen soll sie denn einladen? Den Freund oder den Freund?" Al kicherte noch gackernder. Ihre Mutter verdrehte die Augen.

Lily setzte sich auf. „Sag' mal, Al, bringst du deine Bekannte von gestern Nacht mit?" Ihr Gehirn hatte sich durch den ganzen Zuckerschock gezwungen und doch noch eine intelligente Ablenkung gefunden.

Ihr Vater blitzte Al an. „Das fände ich aber eine gute Idee, Albus!"

Lily verließ das Zimmer zu Albus Gestammel. Sie hörte, wie ihre Mutter ihr folgte. „Lily?" Sie winkte ihre Tochter in die Küche. Dort deutete sie auf einen der Stühle. „Lass' uns einen Moment reden. Wir hatten die letzten Monate kaum Gelegenheit dazu."

Lily nickte und setzte sich. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter nicht locker lassen würde. „Und? Was ist das nun für ein Freund?"

Seufzend fuhr Lily sich durch die Haare. „Ich habe dir doch schon von Luka erzählt. Am Anfang war er so was wie mein Bodyguard und dann haben wir uns angefreundet. Er ist sehr nett und intelligent und ..." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

Ihre Mutter musterte sie eindringlich. „Magst du ihn?" Lily überlegte, wie weit sie käme, wenn sie sich dumm stellen würde. Aber sie kannte ihre Mutter. Einige Minuten wäre alles, was sie gewinnen würde.

„Ja, ich mag ihn und nein, da läuft nichts!" Ginny sah sie neugierig an. „Und warum nicht? Mag er dich nicht?" Lily hätte ihrer Mutter gerne einen Vortrag über Privatsphäre gehalten. Aber da der Begriff nicht im Wortschatz des Potter-Weasley-Clans vorkam, wäre das nur verlorene Zeit.

„Er mag mich. Aber das ist alles sehr kompliziert!" Ginny nickte. Ernst sagte sie: „Aber es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass er ein Werwolf ist, oder? Ich meine, wir haben dich anders erzogen, als dass dich so etwas abschrecken würde! Wir haben dir mehr als einmal die Geschichte von Remus Lupin und Tonks erzählt."

Lily seufzte wieder. „Es hat natürlich etwas damit zu tun, dass er ein Wolf ist. Alles im Reservat hat etwas damit zu tun. Mama, das ist schwer zu erklären. Natürlich sind sie Menschen, aber sie sind auch anders und das muss man akzeptieren. Man kann das alles nicht verharmlosen. Ich fange langsam an zu verstehen, was Remus Lupin damals damit meinte.

Aber trotzdem ist es nicht das Gleiche. Eine Freundin hat mir erklärt, dass Wölfe zwar lose Beziehungen eingehen können, aber wenn ein Wolf sich verliebt ... da gibt es kein zurück. Und ich weiß nicht, ob es bei mir so weit geht. Und deswegen haben wir uns geeinigt, es bei Freundschaft zu belassen."

Ginny sah sie verblüfft an. „Warte! Er hat sich in dich verliebt und das bedeutet für ihn eine feste Bindung mit allem Drum und Dran? Und du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du das willst?"

Lily nickte. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand das so sagte, kam sie sich unendlich dumm vor. Müsste sie nicht jubeln, wenn ein Mann es ernst und ehrlich meinte? Und dann auch noch ein Mann wie Luka?

„Ich möchte ihn nicht verletzten." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Schatz, ich weiß, dass du manchmal dazu tendierst, schwierigen Dingen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber überlege dir gut, ob du ihn wirklich gehen lassen möchtest. Du scheinst ihn sehr zu mögen und vielleicht kommt so eine Chance kein zweites Mal."

Lily runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Mutter hatte recht. Sie hatte all das monatelang ignoriert. Aber seit sie sich gestern von Luka verabschiedet hatte, waren ihre Gefühle über sie hereingebrochen. „Ich weiß, aber es scheint wie eine riesige Entscheidung und ich weiß doch noch nicht mal, was ich nach dem Praktikum mache."

„Weißt du Lily, wenn du hundert wirst, und ein Mann den Rest seines Lebens mit dir verbringen möchte, wirst du dich genauso fühlen. Man ist sich nie ganz sicher!"

Erstaunt sah Lily ihre Mutter an. „Aber du wolltest Papa, seitdem du ihn mit 10 das erste Mal gesehen hast!"

Ginny lächelte. „Ich wusste zwar, dass ich ihn heiraten wollte, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, dass es den Rest unseres Lebens halten würde. Und das bin ich immer noch nicht. Man kann daran arbeiten und alles versuchen, dass es funktioniert. Aber eine Garantie kann dir keiner geben!"

Lily nickte bedächtig. Ihre Mutter stand auf und legte ihr kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du musst es ja nicht heute entscheiden. Lade ihn an Sylvester ein und schau, wie er in die Familie passt. Das mag nicht das wichtigste Kriterium sein, aber so nahe, wie wir uns alle sind, ist es sicher auch nicht eines der unwichtigen."

Ihre Mutter lief zur Tür. „Schlaf gut, Kleines!" Lily war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt schlafen könnte.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Sylvester

Lily trat aus der Hütte und Lukas Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Hübsch siehst du aus!" Lily zog einen Schmollmund. „Nur hübsch?" Aber ihre Augen lachten.

„Naja, für eine Hexe…" Sie schlug ihn leicht auf den Oberarm. „Naja, für einen Werwolf siehst du heute auch ganz passabel aus!" Grinsend machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Barriere.

„Bist du schon einmal appariert?" Luka sah sie nervös an. „Nein. Wie ist das denn so?" Lily grinste. „Man gewöhnt sich daran. Aber beim ersten Mal ist es meist recht grässlich. Wobei ich mich an mein erstes Mal nicht erinnere – da war ich noch zu klein."

„Hm." Sie waren an der Barriere angelangt. Luka nahm ihre Hand und gemeinsam traten sie hindurch. Lily rief gerade noch: „Gut festhalten!" und damit verschwanden die zwei.

Sekunden später erschienen sie aus dem Nichts vor dem Anwesen der Potters. Luka hatte eine grünliche Gesichtsfarbe und trat hastig einige Schritte von ihr weg. „Alles in Ordnung?" Sie sah und hörte, wie er tief einatmete und seine Gesichtsfarbe sich wieder normalisierte.

„Das mache ich nie wieder!" Seine Augen waren immer noch weit aufgerissen. Lily kicherte. „Oh, komm' schon, Luka! Was bist du, ein Mann oder eine Maus?" Er sah sie indigniert an. „Ein Wolf und keine weiche Masse, die man durch ein Nadelöhr quetschen kann!"

Lily öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten als von hinten ein Ruf erklang. Schon hing Rose an ihrem Hals. Über die Schulter ihrer Cousine konnte sie sehen, wie Scorpius etwas würdevoller hinter seiner Freundin her lief. „Hallo Lily! Kaum zu glauben, dass sie dich erst an Weihnachten gesehen hat!"

„Aber wir waren noch NIE so lange getrennt!" Rose löste sich von Lily und schaute zu Scorpius.

„Bevor ihr zwei, euch an die Kehle geht, möchte ich euch noch schnell Luka vorstellen." Lily deutete auf Luka. „Luka, das ist meine Cousine Rose, mit der ich aufgewachsen bin und ihr Freund Scorpius, den keiner leiden kann."

Rose protestierte, aber Scorpius überhörte die Bemerkung geflissentlich und reichte Luka die Hand. „Scoprius Malfoy. Ignoriere die zwei einfach. Das mache ich meistens auch!" Luka sah skeptisch zu dem blonden Mann. Dann schüttelte er seine Hand. „Luka Kovac".

„Lass' dich nicht von Scorpius beeinflussen – er ist das Böse!" Scorpius verdrehte nur die Augen. Luka grinste Lily an. „Ich dachte, das wäre ich?" Lily lachte und nahm seinen Arm. „Nein, du bist mein Wachhund!" Und damit zog sie ihn in Richtung Tür.

„Lily, ich glaube es ist unhöflich jemanden als Wachhund zu bezeichnen!" In der Tür stand ihr Bruder James und schaute über ihren Kopf zu Luka hin. Lily verzog das Gesicht. „Luka – James, James – Luka. James ist mein ältester Bruder!" Sie sagte das in einem Ton als würde sie über etwas Klebriges unter ihren Schuhen sprechen.

James zog sie in seine Arme und hob sie hoch. „Oh, unser Baby wird auch nicht mehr größer!"

„Unser Baby ist da? James, gib' sie mir mal!" Neben James erschien Albus. Lily wurde in der Luft von einem zum anderen gereicht. Quietschend landete sie in den Albus' Armen.

„Lasst mich runter, ihr Idioten!" Kichernd strampelte Lily, um von ihrem Bruder los zu kommen.

„Al, James – wo sind eure Manieren! Wir haben Gäste!" Alle waren mittlerweile in der Diele versammelt. Die Stimme ihrer Mutter eilte ihr nur Sekunden voraus.

„Lasst die Kleine runter und geht nach draußen spielen!" Erklärte sie streng mit einem gewohnt strengen Blick. Sofort ließ Albus seine Schwester los. Lily lief zu ihrer Mutter und umarmte sie kurz. „Mama, darf ich dir Luka vorstellen?" Luka quetschte sich an ihren zwei Brüdern vorbei und reichte Lilys Mutter die Hand.

„Es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Potter!" Lily beobachtete ihre Mutter, die freundlich lächelnd Lukas Hand schüttelte. „Nennen Sie mich ruhig Ginny, Luka!" – „Gerne!" Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter. „Dein Vater ist irgendwo im Haus und heckt mit Ron und George irgendeinen Blödsinn aus. Wenn du ihn siehst, sag' ihm er hat Pflichten als Gastgeber und das ich mich nicht den ganzen Abend mit irgendwelchen altgedienten Auroren unterhalten werde, während er sich amüsiert!"

Damit lief sie durch die Tür aus der sie gekommen war. Lilys Brüder und Scorpius begrüßten sich nun ebenfalls lautstark. Lily sah Luka strahlend an. „Alles o. k. bei dir?" Luka nickte.

„Meine Familie ist etwas…" sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Nett?" – Ein Arm wurde um Lukas Schultern gelegt und ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit blauen Augen drängte sich zwischen ihn und Lily. „Nein, das trifft es nicht ganz – unsere Familie ist groß, laut, unmöglich und furchtbar herzlich! Ich bin übrigens Fred."

000

Nachdem Ginny sie aus der Diele vertrieben hatte, weil sie den ankommenden Gästen im Wege standen, hatten sie sich um die Bar im Esszimmer geschart.

Lily spürte Luka hinter sich. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Menschenmenge eine Reizüberflutung bedeutete.

Plötzlich kamen Krach und laute Rufe aus der Diele. Alle drehten sich zur Tür, in der nun eine Gruppe Männer in dunklen Roben erschien. Der Vorderste rief laut. „Bitte bewahren Sie Ruhe und stören Sie den Einsatz der Auroren nicht!"

Verwirrt sahen sich alle an. Es gab regelmäßig Drohungen gegen die Potters oder etwaige Weasleys, aber es hatte schon lange keinen Auroreneinsatz mehr gegeben. Lily zog James zu sich und flüsterte: „Weißt du, was das soll? Hat Papa dir was gesagt?" James schüttelte den Kopf.

Einer der Auroren machte eine merkwürdig kreisförmige Bewegung und aus seinem Zauberstab sprang ein Pfeil, wie aus einem Diagramm: dick und rot. Er kreiste einmal über die Menschen im Saal und blieb über Lukas Kopf stehen.

Erstaunt sah Luka nach oben. Kaum hatte der Pfeil aufgehört sich zu bewegen, sah Lily aus den Augenwinkeln etwas rotes Blitzen und genau in Lukas Brust treffen. Sie hörte sich selbst schreien.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie Luka zu Boden gehen. Sie wollte einen Schritt zu ihm machen, wurde aber von zwei Armen um ihre Taille zurück gehalten. Eine fremde Stimme sagte ihr: „Bitte bewahren Sie Ruhe, Miss Potter. Wir haben alles im Griff!"

Hektisch begann sie sich gegen die Arme zu wehren. Sie sah, wie einer der Auroren sich auf Lukas Brustkorb setzte und begann seine Hände mit silbernen Handschellen zu fesseln. Das Silber fraß sich in seine Haut. Deutlich war die gerötete Haut zu sehen und der stechende Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch drang zu ihr.

„Lassen Sie sofort meine Tochter los, Riley!" donnerte die Stimme von Harry Potter von der Tür. Lily wurde augenblicklich losgelassen und taumelte einen Schritt nach vorne, dann fing sie sich.

„Lassen Sie meinen Gast sofort los, Auror Benson!" bellte ihr Vater den Mann auf Lukas Brustkorb an. Dieser sprang sofort auf seine Füße. Lily rannte zu Luka, der immer noch am Boden lag und kniete sich neben ihn. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie leise.

Lily spürte Tränen in ihren Augen brennen, blinzelte sie aber weg. Luka nickte kurz, erhob sich und sah wieder zu Lilys Vater. Auch Lily erhob sich aus der Hocke und drehte sich zu ihrem Vater, ließ aber ihre Hand auf Lukas Schulter. Vor Ihrem Vater stand nun ein weiterer Mann.

„Sir, wir haben eine Nachricht aus dem Überwachungsbüro erhalten, dass sich hier ein Werwolf eingeschlichen hat!" Der Mann war sichtlich nervös.

Harry Potter sah den Mann vor sich wütend an. „Man kann wohl kaum von eingeschlichen reden, wenn ich den Mann selber eingeladen habe! Und ich glaube kaum, dass ich jeden Gast beim Überwachungsdienst anmelden muss, samt Hintergrund und Lebenslauf. Stewarts, schnappen sie sich ihren armseeligen Haufen und verschwinden Sie von meiner Party! Sobald ich wieder im Ministerium bin wird das ein Nachspiel haben!"

Die Auroren rannten fast aus dem Haus. Der Kerl, der Luka gefesselt hatte, nahm ihm die Handschellen wieder ab. Dabei sah er Luka hasserfüllt an.

Harry Potter trat zu seiner Tochter, die immer noch neben Luka stand. „Meine Güte, was eine Art einen Gast zu begrüßen! Sie müssen Luka sein. Es tut mir schrecklich leid! Das ist wirklich unglaublich! Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Luka zog sein Hemd über die Handgelenke, damit man die roten Markierungen des Silbers nicht sehen konnte. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Sir. Es war ja nicht Ihre Schuld." Harry Potter schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber es ist meine Abteilung und mein Haus! Sobald ich wieder im Büro bin, werde ich einigen Leuten den Kopf zurecht rücken. Die können nicht einfach auf Verdacht mein Haus stürmen und einen meiner Gäste misshandeln!"

Luka war es unangenehm im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, das war deutlich. Und so wie sie ihn kannte, war er sicher auch wütend. Lily sah außerdem wie einige Gäste auf Abstand gingen und Luka merkwürdig ansahen. Allerdings keiner aus Lilys Familie.

„Cooler Auftritt! So was hatten wir noch nie!" Fred stand wieder neben ihnen und James begann Luka auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Harry Potter schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Benehmt euch!" Ein rothaarige Mann trat neben Lilys Vater. Er lachte über das ganze Gesicht. „Du musst aber zugeben, dass das nun schon eine witzige Sache war: Razzia beim Chef der Aurorenabteilung!"

Harry verzog genervt das Gesicht. „George..." Ein weitere rothaariger Hüne trat zu ihnen. „Mann, Harry, das war aber wirklich..."

Lily zog ihn von der Gruppe weg, die nun lachend weiter diskutierte. „Mein Onkel George und mein Onkel Ron." flüsterte sie Luka ins Ohr. Er nickte nur.

Sie zog ihn weiter aus dem Raum hinaus und eine Treppe hinunter. Er lief ihr einfach hinterher. Im Keller öffnete sie eine Tür und machte das Licht an.

Luka sah sich mit großen Augen um. „Ich dachte, du bringst mich in einen Kellerraum, nicht in eine Sporthalle." Lily grinste ihn an. „Ich dachte, du brauchst ein wenig Abstand und eventuell eine Möglichkeit dich abzureagieren." Sie deutete auf einen Sandsack, der in einer Ecke von der Decke hing.

Luka lief langsam zu dem Sandsack und stieß ihn mit der Hand an. Lily setzte sich auf eine Bank am Rand. „Mein Vater nutzt den ziemlich oft, wenn er von der Arbeit kommt. Und meine ganze Familie ist etwas Sportversessen."

Luka drehte sich zu ihr um. Dann lief er langsam wieder auf sie zu. Gedankenverloren setzte er sich neben sie. Seufzend stützte Luka die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Luka?" Lily war sich sicher gewesen, dass er wütend war. Aber jetzt benahm er sich seltsam. Er hob den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, Lily." Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Warum entschuldigst DU dich?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn ich lange im Reservat war, vergesse ich immer, das die Welt hier draußen anders ist. Ich habe wirklich einen Moment gedacht, wir könnten normal befreundet sein, ohne das jemand mit dem Finger auf mich oder dich zeigt."

Lily begann zu lachen. „Oder mit einem Pfeil!" Er sah sie verletzt an. „Das ist nicht witzig!" Lily musste noch mehr lachen, als sie an den roten Pfeil und Lukas Gesichtsausdruck denken musste, als er den Pfeil über sich ansah. „Doch, das ist sogar sehr witzig!"

Tränen rannen ihr schon über die Wangen. Luka sah sie ernst an. „Du stehst definitiv unter Schock. Du solltest die Beine hochlegen!" Lily lachte nur noch mehr. Luka schüttelte den Kopf, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du bist vollkommen verrückt!" Dann konnte er sich gegen Lilys ansteckendes Lachen nicht mehr wehren und sie lachten beide bis ihnen die Seiten weh taten.

ooo

Stunden später sah Lily sich suchend um. Luka hatte eben noch bei Dominique gestanden und nun war er verschwunden. Die Party war im vollen Gange und nach dem merkwürdigen Anfang, hatten sie sich gut amüsiert.

James, Al, Fred und Scorpius hatten Luka unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Er lachte viel. Ihre Blicke trafen sich immer wieder. Lily hatte Bedenken gehabt, dass es ihm zu viel würde. Ihre Familie war für jeden normalen Menschen schon schwer verdaulich, aber mit Lukas verschärften Sinnen, musste er voll mit Gerüchen und Geräuschen sein.

Dann sah sie, dass die Tür zur Veranda offen stand. Er war sicher einen Moment hinaus gegangen. Lily überlegte kurz, aber dann folgte sie ihm. Sie spürte, die Wirkung des Alkohols, den sie getrunken hatte, als sie begann sich zu bewegen. Wenn er alleine sein wollte, konnte er ihr das ja sagen.

Er stand am Rande der Veranda und schaute in den Garten. Sie trat leise durch die Tür. „Luka, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sie trat dicht neben ihn. „Ja, nur ein wenig laut. Ich brauche eine Pause." Er sah immer noch in den Garten. „Ja, im Reservat ist es so leise. Das ist mir erst an Weihnachten aufgefallen."

Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Hier draußen war es kühl und sie hatte nur ein kurzärmeliges Kleid an. Luka legte den Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. „Besser?"

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. „Hm, wie ein Ofen." Eine Weile blieben sie so stehen. „Findest du meine Familie sehr nervig?"

Sie konnte hören, wie erstaunt er war, als er sagte: „Nein, gar nicht! Sie sind doch alle sehr offen und herzlich. Ich verstehe jetzt aber auch, warum dir das Leben bei uns so wenig auszumachen scheint. Deine Vorgänger konnten sich nie mit der Nähe abfinden. Aber deine Familie ist fast schlimmer als wir."

Lily kicherte. „Ja, wir umarmen uns gerne." Sie hörte wie Luka einatmete. „Ja, ich kann sie alle an dir riechen: deine Brüder, Fred, Scorpius, deine Cousinen … du hast Glück, so viele Menschen zu haben!" Lily seufzte. „Ich weiß, aber manchmal ist es auch zu viel des Guten."

Wieder trat eine kurze Stille ein. „Dominique scheint einen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben." Kaum hatte sie es gesagt, ärgerte sie sich selbst. Wieso musste sie Dom ins Spiel bringen? „Die Blonde in dem blauen Kleid?" Sie nickte trübsinnig. „Ja, sie war recht…anhänglich." Das war aber nicht die normale Reaktion auf Dominique. Lily machte sich ein wenig von ihm los und sah in sein Gesicht.

„Dir war das nicht recht?" Fragte sie ihn mit großen Augen. Er zuckte mit den schultern. „Naja, sie ist nicht wirklich mein Typ."

Sie lachte ungläubig. „Du bist bestimmt der erste Mann, der das sagt! Sie hat Veela-Blut und normalerweise hängen alle Männer an ihrem Rockzipfel!"

Luka sah in den Garten hinaus. „Das erklärt, warum sie so merkwürdig gerochen hat. Es schien fast so als wollte sie einen bestimmten Geruch imitieren – aber ich dachte, ich bilde mir das nur ein. Aber jetzt macht es Sinn. Ihre Magie hat versucht sich an meine Vorstellungen anzupassen. Faszinierend!"

Lily lehnte wieder ihren Kopf an seine Brust und kicherte.

„Du bist betrunken, Lily!" erklärte er. Empört versuchte sie einen Schritt zurück zu treten, aber Luka ließ sie nicht los. „Bin ich nicht!" Er grinste. „Doch, sonst kicherst du nicht so viel!" Sie versuchte die Arme vor ihrer Brust zu verschränken. Was recht schwierig war, weil er sie noch immer an sich drückte.

„Es ist Sylvester, ich bin auf einer Party – da darf man ja wohl mal was trinken! Du hast sicher den ganzen Abend nur Limonade getrunken!" Er zog sie dichter an sich heran als er sah, dass sie eine Gänsehaut an den Armen hatte. „Zappel' nicht so. Und ja: ich habe den ganzen Abend Limonade getrunken!"

Erstaunt ließ sie sich von ihm an sich drücken. „Wieso?" Seine Hand glitt ihren Nacken entlang. „Hatten wir das nicht schon? Wölfe vertragen keinen Alkohol." Seine Hand in ihrem Nacken lenkte sie von der Unterhaltung ab. Sie hatte wohl doch mehr getrunken als sie gedacht hatte.

„Wenn du aggressiv wirst, kannst du ja doch noch den Sandsack ausprobieren." Kicherte sie. Sie spürte mehr als sie es hörte, wie er lachte. „Du willst doch nur zusehen, wie ich den Sack verprügele."

Sie rieb ihre Wange an seiner Brust. „Hmm, würdest du das Hemd ausziehen?"

Jetzt lachte er laut. „Ganz sicher nicht! Wir sind auf einer Party der gehobenen Gesellschaft!" Lily lehnte ihr Kinn an seine Brust und sah ihn an. „Ich könnte Eintritt verlange. Einige meiner Cousinen würden sicher zahlen, dich beim Boxen oder Holzhacken zu sehen."

Er sah ihr in die Augen und grinste. „Und du hast das alles immer gratis bekommen. Vielleicht sollte ich demnächst Eintritt nehmen."

Verträumt sah sie ihn an. „Hmm, würde ich glatt weg zahlen." Luka hob die Hand und stupste ihre Nase. „Flirtest du etwa mit mir?" Das Grinsen hatte sein Gesicht nicht verlassen. Ernsthaft nickte Lily. „Immer!"

Luka schüttelte den Kopf und stupste noch einmal ihre Nase. „Du bist ganz schön angesäuselt, junge Dame!" Lily verdrehte die Augen. Das war aber keine gute Idee, denn ihr wurde kurz schwindelig. „Ich dachte, das hätten wir schon besprochen. Natürlich bin ich angetrunken!"

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und plötzlich änderte sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Ihr war deutlich bewusst, wie dicht sie aneinander gekuschelt standen. Der Atem stockte ihr kurz und dann begann ihr Herz zu rasen.

„Wir sollten wieder hineingehen!" Lukas Stimme war fast nicht zu hören. „Nein!" Lily wollte nicht hinein. Sie wollte sehen, wohin der Moment führte. Luka fuhr ihr mit dem Finger über die Stirn und strich dabei einige Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Ich denke, wir sollten dieses Gespräch nicht führen, wenn du betrunken bist."

Sie spürte, wie er sich von ihr lösen wollte und hielt ihn an seinem Hemd fest. „Nein, Luka! So betrunken bin ich nicht und ich denke, wir sollten sehen, wohin uns das hier führt."

Sie rechnete ganz fest damit, dass er sie ignorieren würde und trotzdem darauf bestehen würde, dass sie hinein gingen. Womit sie nicht rechnete, war, dass er sie wieder enger an sich zog und sie küsste.

Sein Lippen waren warm und sanft. Lily hatte das Gefühl zu schmelzen. Ihr Körper wurde weich und floss regelrecht um Lukas herum. Dann löste er sich von ihr. Lily öffnete die Augen. Stumm sah er sie nur an. Nach einer Weile fragte er: „Bist du dir sicher?" Lily blickte ihm ernst in seine Augen. „So sicher, wie man sich sein kann." Luka sah immer noch nicht überzeugt aus. „Und was ist nach deinem Praktikum?"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bastle dich schon irgendwie in mein Leben ein. Ich muss nicht auf dem Campus leben und wenn ich nach Rumänien gehe, kannst du mich besuchen. Wir finden eine Lösung. Wenn wir das wollen, dann schaffen wir das auch."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln begann sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten. Dann beugte er sich wieder zu ihr und küsste sie erneut.

Ende

_Anmerkung:_

_Ich weiß, das jetzt sicher einige enttäuscht sein werden, weil das Ende nun doch plötzlich kam. Ich hatte die Geschichte nebenbei geschrieben, weil ich wieder einmal Lust auf ‚Wolf' hatte und meine andere, an der ich gerade arbeite zu einem Megaprojekt wird und anstrengend ist._

_Ich war sehr erstaunt, als ich gesehen habe, wie viele diese Geschichte als Favorit eingetragen haben. Normalerweise sind meine Wolfsgeschichten nicht so beliebt. Vielen Dank an alle!_

_Aber das wirft bei mir nun Fragen auf. Was war anders? Was hat euch gefallen? Warum ausgerechnet diese Geschichte? Vielleicht haben einige von Euch andere Geschichten von mir gelesen – ist diese anders? Besser? Anderer Schreibstil?_

_Mein oben erwähntes Megaprojekt dreht sich um Scorpius und Rose – ich hoffe, das findet auch einen solchen Anklang. Es kann aber noch dauern bis ich fertig bin. Ich schreibe immer alle Geschichten fertig und dann lade ich sie hoch – damit der Stil im ersten Kapitel noch so ist wie im letzten und es alles in allem eine Runde Sache wird._

_Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir kurz einen Kommentar hinterlasst._

_Man liest sich,_

_Euer Pinguin_


End file.
